Little Miracles
by XC12Passion
Summary: Garmadon and Misako's unforgettable memories of their life together is uncovered along with the excitement of when they decide to start a family, and of course experiencing the joys of raising their son Lloyd. Though, the Garmadon family soon discovers there is no such thing as a 'happily ever after' once Garmadon takes a turn for the worst. Lloyd's early childhood and before!
1. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Wow it's been a while since I've posted something.. I need to get busy XD**

**So I started my own background story for Misako and Garmadon(; It takes place shortly after their wedding and finishes just before Garmadon is cursed to the Underworld. I would say it's mostly about how they have Lloyd and raising him throughout his early childhood XD Cute Right? **

**Basically their hidden, unforgettable memories of their life together as a couple is uncovered along with the excitement of when they decide to start a family, and of course experiencing the joys and struggles while raising their son Lloyd. ****Though the the Garmadon family soon discovers there is no such thing as a 'happily ever after' held in store for them, and their perfect life was then left to nothing but memories as soon as the tragedy of Garmadon's banishment took place.****  
**

** Jeez,** **t****hat was an ongoing piece of crap summery...Pft...Just...Pretend you never read that and read on XD**

"Now, the home you are looking at may not immediately catch your eye at first, but the offer is simply outstanding! Admire the serenity of this unique house and all it has to offer! Embrace country living, while only ten minutes away from stores and the Ninjago Beach!" The home selling agent led the interested group of people onto the front driveway for a full view, "It might not have much open living space inside, but I guarantee it is the perfect first home for a new couple."

Misako was holding her husband's hand as they stood in the center of the small crowd also interested in the home being displayed for an open house showing. Garmadon elbowed her and winked, "This is it," He assured his wife with a smile, "I know it is,"

Misako doubtfully returned the smile, not very impressed as much as he seemed to already be. She analyzed the cheeper, much older appearing home, looking over the light coconut brown siding and rich dark brown shingles and shutters.

"Now take a look at this unique stone and brick front! This gorgeous home sits on almost five acres of land, and has a marvelous backyard view of the mountains and forests in the distance, making it a true paradise! This is a one-level ranch style home with a finished basement and two car garage. It's living space includes a full newly remodeled kitchen, two bathrooms, a master and additional bedroom, along with a larger living room, small dining room area, and a laundry room. Care to take a tour inside?" The salesman spoke enthusiastically and motioned for the groups of families to follow.

"I'm not sure this is what we've been looking for.." Misako whispered as they fell toward the back, "Why don't we walk through the one up the street instead?"

"I like it. It's a perfect size for the two of us," Garmadon insisted, "Let's take a look inside before we walk away from it. I'm sure you will change your mind," He smiled before tugging her up the cobble front steps.

The young male found himself staring in awe as soon as he stepped foot in the home, eyeing the maplewood doors and trim with shiny walnut flooring leading to the kitchen, and the smooth volume ceilings with arched openings throughout the building.

Misako did seem to find a slight bit of interest for the inside, though the rooms seemed too choppy and blocked off for her own style. She followed her husband, watching his violet eyes widen with amazement in every room they entered.

Garmadon gazed into the master bedroom, "It's just what we've been looking for, don't you agree?"

"Yes, it would make a very nice first home.. Especially with the affordable price, including the land," She hesitated, "I just don't feel it's the right home for us, Garmadon, it still needs a lot of work.."

"I could always find time to repair it," Garmadon sighed, "Besides, you know I've always wanted a home further away from the city. Misako, it's ten minutes from the beach.. Would you at least consider keeping this one in mind?"

The twenty year old woman peered past her spouse, into the large opened window in the master bedroom. She knew Garmadon had instantly grown attached to this house as soon as he laid his eyes upon it, and wanted nothing more than to take the offer before it was too late.

Because they were officially married, she understood they would eventually have to learn to make their decisions together and come to all agreements as well. If the house truly meant that much to him, she was not going to stand in his way, "Your'e absolutely right. It certainly is lovely. The view, the price, the neighborhood, the location.." She leaned up and placed her hands on his toned chest, "I say we buy it. Right here, right now."

His jaw slightly opened from her sudden agreement, "You're kidding."

"Nope." She giggled and stood on her tip toes to quickly kiss his lips, "I am more than serious. If you love it, I don't see why we shouldn't have it as our own."

Garmadon excitedly lifted his wife up and spun her around in the air while she squealed. This house would be what they would call their first home. The most unforgettable home they would remember for eternity, where all their earliest memories as a newly married couple would be born.

The small, older house was officially sold that same day. Signed off by the newlyweds, ambitiously wasting no time to move into their first home together.

* * *

"Mmm, a little more to the left," Misako indecisively pressed her manicured finger to her lips, deciding on the arrangements of the very few sets of furniture displayed in their new home.

Garmadon grunted as he struggled to push the modern styled loveseat to the particular position Misako insisted on for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He straightened up and wiped away the sweat trickling from his brows, "How's that?"

The choosey woman placed her hands on her hips and pressed her lips together, "No, no it doesn't look right there.. Why don't we move it more toward the right? Perhaps in front of the fireplace?"

He rolled his violet eyes and bent down, distributing all his weight against the sofa in order to move it toward the specifically preferred area.

"You're doing great, honey," She joked from where she stood, doing her best to encourage him in whatever way possible to keep him moving.

The taller male huffed and continued to shove the furniture with his shoulder, groaning from the frustration of his wife's picky outlook on where anything was improperly placed. He finally stood up and stretched in relief, "Are we good?"

Misako stepped back to examine the living room furniture, but covered her mouth with a hand to hold in her laughter, "You know, I honestly think it looked best in the first placement we had it in,"

He facepalmand and ran his hand down his tanned face, "I drug this couch around the entire living room, and now you're telling me it looked best where I originally placed it?"

She failed to swallow her escaping giggles, "I know, I'm so sorry. Here, let me help you," She laughed and hurried to his side.

Garmadon grumbled to himself but allowed her to assist him on the opposite side of the heavy object. Once the couch was lifted and positioned in the permanent arrangement after a few small arguments in result of success, Garmadon tiredly collapsed on his back upon the leather hazelnut loveseat. Misako smiled to herself and took a seat beside her sprawled out husband.

He yawned and made himself comfortable, lazily kicking his feet up on Misako's lap with a moan. "You must be exhausted," She babied him and removed his shoes and socks, and began to soothingly rub his bare right foot, "I can't believe we're officially moved in! Now we have the whole night to rest,"

Garmadon kept his eyes closed and grinned, "So time consuming," he sighed, "And that was only the last of the furniture. You do realize we still must unpack everything?" He eyed the piles of numerous stacked boxes scattered visibly throughout the house.

"Why, that's the fun part, isn't it?" She gently placed his foot down and crawled over his resting form.

"Of course it is," He smirked as she softly lied down over his torso. Garmadon wrapped his muscular arms around his wife and tickled her back with his palms, "I know it's a work in progress, but I assure you we will begin enjoying our new life in no time,"

Misako caressed the side of his face in her palm and seductively hovered over her husband, "I'm so glad you persuaded me into buying this house. You were right, it is absolutely perfect for just the two of us,"

"What would you do without me?" He chuckled, "I couldn't ask for a better home to share with you," Garmadon pulled her closer, watching her eyes zoom from his, down to his lips, and then back up to lock eye contact again.

"I can't wait to finish unpacking and settle in," their faces were then inches apart, "Then we may adjust to our new life, and spend every second of the day with each other," Misako quietly breathed with a smile.

"Well then I will make sure we finish as soon as possible. You already have me fantasizing over our alone time together," Garmadon admitted and closed his eyes, allowing her lips to close the space between their mouths. Her full bottom lip consumed his top upper while he pulled her body against his, gluing their torsos together. Misako passionately sealed her pink lips upon his and softly bit his lower lip. The background music they had playing while they moved in faded from their hearing, and the only sound heard was the sweet, shape shifting puckering along with smacks of swift escaping air from their constant breaths.

Garmadon uncovered a satisfied grin, revealing itself upon his tilted mouth after they gradually separated. His mind filling with thoughts, he held her tightly upon his chest and buried his face in her long, sweet scented hair. This seemed to only be the beginning of their flawless storybook life the young couple's future held in store for them.

This was their home. Where their two different worlds united into one in which they would forever share. This was where they would spend the rest of their lives together as a couple. Where they would promise to live forever together. Where they would share their greatest memories together. Where they would start a family together. Where they would grow old together. Where they would do everything together and forever love one another until the end of time..

**A/N: I'm sure you've already noticed how extremely rushed it was XD I know, I know its not all exciting at the moment, but it'll get better as it goes XD I'm planning to pin point the little moments in their lives after their wedding which they will always remember, and buying their first home together was one of them! Kinda short but it will lead up to when they decide to have a baby(; It's early in the story, but review if you'd like to! I love hearing from you XD And t****hanks so much for reading!**


	2. First Anniversary

**A/N: I honestly can't thank you enough for the sweet reviews already(; So now I'm quickly posting another rushed, thrown together chapter XD So sorry, I really need to spend more time on these.. ****I guess I'm just too excited to bring Lloyd into the picture XD **

**So here it is, I'm posting it today because my birthday's tomorrow and I'm definitely not posting then haha too busy, and won't be home at all.. So with that said, read on!**

Good morning sleeping beauty," Garmadon playfully tackled his sleeping wife and crawled over her, dropping his weight on her torso.

Misako pried her tired eyes open, "What are you doing up so early?" She giggled and gave him a sweet morning kiss upon the lips.

"I wanted my words to be the first you heard today," He smiled and nuzzled his nose against hers, "Happy anniversary, my love,"

Misako's hands gracefully traveled up his bare chest and wrapped around his thick neck, "Happy anniversary," She returned with a sweet smile, "I can't believe it's been a whole year already!"

"Neither can I," He watched her twirl the thick strands of hair hanging in front of his eyes, "I don't know what it is that you saw in me," he quietly chuckled, tangling his fingers in her long, light brown hair, "Though, this day reminds me that there is a very special, precious, beautiful, amazing woman who loves me, holds me, understands me, supports me, takes care of me, and stands beside me 365 days a year." She blushed as he eagerly forced himself closer and touched his forehead against hers, "That means another 365 days is coming up!" He kissed her nose, "Brace yourself!"

Misako laughed as he tickled her, "I love you so much," she propped herself up and twisted his diamond piercing on his right ear, "You mean the world to me. What would I ever do without you?"

Garmadon smiled and gently allowed his lips to caress hers once again, "I have something for you,"

"We agreed we weren't going to spend any money on each other!" She stubbornly leaned away, "We can barely afford our house, sweetheart, we just don't have the money right now.."

He shrugged with a grin, "You deserve so much from me, I had to buy you something to remember our first year," He crawled off his spouse and outstretched an arm to pull her up.

"I certainly hope you didn't spend too much on me.." She hesitantly took his larger hand in hers.

"Not to worry," The unpredictable male walked behind his wife and cuffed his palms over her eyes, "Now no peeking."

"What is it?" Misako squealed with her excitement intensifying as he led her out of their bedroom, shielding her eyes.

"It wouldn't be as surprising if I told you, now would it?" He carefully nudged her down the narrow, dimly lit hallway, and paused once they had reached the small, fully unpacked living room, "Ready?" Garmadon removed his hands from her eyes and confidently smirked to himself, preparing for her excitement.

Misako held her breath, lying eyes on her surprise the very moment her vision adjusted from the overwhelming wave of sunlight peeking through the draping curtains. She covered her mouth with her hands in disbelief, releasing a noisy squeal.

"Well?" Garmadon made his way past her frozen form and picked up the incredibly small, fluffy, Maltese puppy from the loveseat, "What do you think?"

The young woman was unable to find her voice at first, and breathlessly hurried to where the opposite stood, holding her present.

The proud male handed the tiny puff ball of white fur into the other's possession. He slid an arm around her waist, delightedly watching the dog lick his wife's cheek with it's silky pink tongue, "She's only eight weeks old. I couldn't resist, nor could I take my eyes off her," He admitted.

"Garmadon, she's absolutely adorable! I love her!" She held the puppy between them and stood on her tip toes to thankfully kiss her husband, "How sweet of you!"

Garmadon wrapped both his arms around her, embracing her petite figure in a bear hug, "I knew you would come to love her as much as I did," He scratched behind it's scruffy, folded ears, "A sweetheart isn't she?"

"She's perfect," Misako leaned her head against Garmadon's toned chest while he took the puppy from her and supported it beneath his chin.

"Look, she has the little pink bow and everything," Garmadon chuckled as the puppy innocently snuggled itself against his neck, "I knew you always wanted a dog,"

Misako cooed in awe, "Yes, I always have, ever since I was a little girl," She fluffed up it's fuzzy, pure white fur, "You even bought her a collar and leash," The female toyed with the pink, diamond encrusted accessories.

"You bet," He nodded, "So what are we going to name her?"

She thought for a moment while the puppy chewed on Garmadon's long dark hair brushing against his shoulders. "Hmm.. I like Keiko.."

"Ha, Keiko?" Garmadon laughed as the dog slobbered over his face.

"Mhmm, it fits her perfectly! Don't you think?"

"Keiko it is," Garmadon confirmed, raising the puppy into the air as it yipped excitedly, happily looking down at its new family.

**A/N: Eye candy right there I tell you. Garmadon holding an adorable puppy. Anyone else agree? Okay, I've officially decided to draw that out and post it on DeviantArt. Look out for the most adorable sight you have ever laid your eyes on! ****I just had to write about him getting her a puppy XD I couldn't help myself! Thanks for reading! **


	3. The In-Laws

**A/N: I'M BAAACCKK! So I should get moving on these shouldn't I? My problem is, I have too many ideas and fun things for them to do together, and it's impossible to squeeze all of it into one story! I need to limit their activities, otherwise this would be a never ending story and you guys would definitely show up as an angry mob in front of my window.. Honestly, if I were to post every chapter.. It would end up being almost 55 chapters long.. Yea that's crazy, I know XD so I have to carefully pick and chose which ones I post XD I won't torture you with that many, I promise!**

**I figured these two need more focus on just their everyday lives together, so these next few chapters aren't too important, theyre just fun memories they will always remember(; and LadyMarissaGarmadon is making me update sooner from now on, so you can thank her for that XD**

**I've been thinking.. Misako's embarrassing parents need to force their way into their lives at some point don't they? Oh and her mom is like obsessive over Garmadon, she treats him like the son she never had XD And then there's her dad.. His feelings toward his youngest daughter's man is the complete opposite and despises everything about the poor guy.. **

**Warning: Typical in-laws and their demanding of grandchildren involved XD A weekend long trip to her parent's lake house wouldn't hurt right? XD**

Misako applied force to the doorbell of her parent's wealthy home and took a step back to stand beside her annoyed husband.

Luggage in arms, Garmadon let out an aggravated groan, "Remind me why we agreed to spend the entire weekend with your parents?"

"It's only a few days, sweetheart, I promise it won't be as dreadful as you think," she sighed.

The taller exhaustedly leaned against the smooth, wooden pillar and slowly exhaled, "Your father.." He muttered.

"I know he's not the easiest individual to get along with, but I'm sure you two will get along just as fine as you always do," She soothingly slipped her fingers between his, "Besides, they won't be breathing down our necks the entire stay," She mildly laughed, "I promise we will find time to ourselves,"

Garmadon bent down and kissed his wife on the tip of her nose before the lock mounted onto the front door was forced open. Misako's mother was the first to be revealed behind the hinged screen door, "Misako, darling, we haven't seen you in months! Your father and I have been waiting all week for you two to come visit!" She spoke with great enthusiasm, "Oh, you look more gorgeous than ever!"

Misako smiled and embraced her mother in a loving hug, "We're sorry we're showing up at such a late hour. We would have come sooner, but Garmadon had to work a later shift today,"

"No worries, dear," The elder woman then turned her attention to her son-in-law and gasped, "My goodness, you've gotten fat!" The short woman teased with a laugh and firmly pinched Garmadon's cheek, "Now don't be shy, Monty! Give your mother-in-law a big hug!" She yanked the male down to her height, using the collar of his button up shirt, and pulled him into a powerful squeeze, "My, my, you are so much taller than I remember! And look how long your hair is getting!" She combed her fingers through his wavy locks loosely falling in his eyes, "Such a big boy, you two are growing up so fast!" The woman clucked her tongue, expanding her greeting to the pampered, displeased young man.

Misako bit her lip and gave an embarrassed smile, watching Garmadon's reaction. The irritated male broke free a moment later, "And a pleasure to see you too Mrs. Anderson," He forced an uneasy grin as she finished her greeting with a quick kiss.

"Honey, what have I always told you? You make me feel old when you call me that! Remember, its 'mom' from now on, dear," She insisted with a warm smile, "Well, you two came just in time. Dinner is almost ready!" She handled a bag from her daughter's arms, "Please, come in! Come in!"

The couple stepped into the wide, open entryway and dropped their luggage on the cherry wood flooring. Misako bent down and unhooked her Maltese's pink leash from her attached collar, "Have you met the newest member yet?"

Mrs. Anderson placed a hand over her mouth in awe, "What an adorable puppy. What do you call her?"

"Keiko," Garmadon stepped in, "She was a gift in honor of our first anniversary," he slipped an arm around his wife's waist.

"A sweetheart isn't he?" Misako leaned her head against his toned chest, "He surprised me with her that very morning,"

Misako's mother smiled watching the young duo, "Well kiddos, Make yourselves at home! I'm off to check on your father outside. Misako darling, you know where the guest room is," While spoken, the woman made her way toward the back porch doors, calling out for her husband to inform him of their expected guests.

"I'm so sorry," Misako began unpacking her belongings and folding her clothes on the queen sized bed of the spare room, "You know how my mother can be,"

"Don't worry about it," Garmadon chuckled and unzipped his suitcase, "I don't mind as long as she doesn't grab hold of my face and shake me like a doll," He held his nearly bruised cheek.

Misako doubled over in laughter, "That's my mother for you. I'll keep an eye on her so she doesn't get too touchy," She took a seat on the mattress beside her husband while he finished making himself at home, "After dinner I was hoping we could pay the ranch a visit,"

"Still have thsoe horses?" He flashed her a grin as he side glanced.

"The very same," She giggled, remembering the several memories spent at the mentioned barn together as high schoolers, "And after, perhaps we take Dad's jet ski out for a ride?"

"I couldn't agree more," He nuzzled her nose, agreeing to her offer, before following her down the curved staircase to the beautifully designed main floor.

"Ah, here they are," Mr. Anderson spotted the couple wading into the welcomed environment of the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Misako eagerly hurried into her father's open arms and kissed him.

The elder man stroked the back of his daughter's head, "We've been expecting you two. It seems it has been ages since you had last paid us a visit!"

"It's been challenging to find time in our busy schedules, especially with both of us working," The twenty-two year old woman excused.

"I thought you forgot about us!" He smiled and slowly pulled away, "So work before family, now is it?"

"Of course not!" She slightly laughed just as her father eyed Garmadon standing a short distance behind them.

"Ah, Montgomery, how are you my boy?" Mr. Anderson warmly reached for his son-in-laws hand, along with a noticeably masked smile.

"Not too bad," Garmadon bared his flawless teeth in a grin while shaking the rough, outstretched hand, "We apologize for not coming sooner,"

"Not a problem at all," The older man hesitated at first, "mind lending me a hand out back?"

The young man willingly followed the elder through the back porch to assist him with the table and chairs set outdoors. The porch was outlined in hanging plants draping over the covered deck with greenery crawling up the chocolate brown siding of the house. The backyard view where they would feast was absolutely phenomenal, taking Garmadon's breath away as he gazed into the shore lining of the beach included in their property. He took in the gorgeous sight of the sunset reflecting off the dark, calm river water he and Misako would soon be exploring.

Misako joined her mother, helping carry the containers of fruit and deserts onto the deck, arranging it upon the stained white table as her father placed the platter of grilled cookout food toward the center of the round dining set. Garmadon politely pushed his spouse's chair in before pouring a glass of champaign for each individual gathered around the small table. He kissed his wife on the cheek from behind her seat, making her jump, and pulled out a chair beside her.

Misako scoldingly swatted his wrist just as he reached for the desert trey before the main course, "Ah! What did I just tell you?"

He dropped the brownie and grumpily yanked his arm back. "Misako! Let the poor thing eat! He's starving!" Mrs. Anderson sympathetically passed the dessert tray to Garmadon anyway.

However, Misako luckily grabbed hold of the glass platter before Garmadon could, "Mom, don't encourage him!" She glared at her husband who gave an innocent, guilty smile in return, "He has a _major_ sweet tooth, and he know's better than to eat dessert before his meal,"

The relaxing, late night summer breeze felt incredible against their skin after drowning with humid, July air of such high temperatures throughout the day. The Anderson's had planned the particular family cookout for a little over a week at the time, and the expected display of food was surprisingly beyond what they had originally hoped for. The rounded table was filled with enough food to host a large party, though only being served to a group of four.

Once the family was situated, Misako's father struck the first authentic conversation, "So I hear both of you are now working?"

"Garmadon has taken on three jobs in order to pay the expenses of our home," Misako took her husbands hand over the table and smoothly ran her thumb across his knuckles, "He's been overworking himself lately, and the least I could do to help was to begin earning money myself,"

"And Misako works at the maternity hospital as an assistant nurse just outside of town," Garmadon spoke up, "in fact, she has also been interested in applying for a part time job at the Museum of History down in Ninjago City," He glanced down at his wife, "She has been a tremendous amount of help," Misako kissed his cheek and tightened her grip in between his fingers.

"I am proud of how much you two have already gotten accomplished in the past two years you have been given," her father nodded and abruptly furrowed his brows as he suddenly noticed the gleaming diamond piercing stapled into Garmadon's left ear, barely visible from his longer length of hair brushing over it. Then he disgustedly glided his vision toward the full length, swirled tattoo printed across his muscular bicep.

Of course the male had caught the critical, judgmental father harshly staring, and apprehensively removed his permanently inked limb from the table in a nervous manner. Although it had been two years since he had taken Misako's hand in marriage, he knew her unimpressed father would never truly approve of him, nor quit his constant judging of the man who stole his daughter from him. Flaws, weaknesses, faults and imperfections were all Mr. Anderson pointed out in the struggling boy. Concerned from the first day his daughter had brought the young man home, he still sensed he was nothing but trouble.

"So Monty, tell us, how great of a cook is our daughter?" Mrs. Anderson folded her palms beneath her chin, "Does she make you dinner every night?"

Annoyed with her parents, Misako shook her head before feeding her husband a bite off her silver fork. "Every night," Garmadon confirmed with a satisfied grin, "and she is most definitely the best," he chuckled and pulled his wife closer beside him, resting an arm around her shoulders.

"You know what they say, sweetie; The best way to get to a man's heart, is through his stomach," Misako's mother stated and teasingly patted Garmadon's torso.

"Mom.." The younger woman glared with a strict warning, "No one likes being constantly touched.. Would you please stop messing with him?" Irritated, she gently pried her mother's hand away.

Mr. Anderson broke the conversation, finally speaking his mind, "Now, Montgomery," Garmadon failed to meet direct eye contact, fearing what was coming from the extended, intense stares, "Tell me, when did you decide to puncture your body with such a disgraceful, regretted piece of art?"

The tanned male hesitated before glancing down at the imprinted design engraved deeply into his skin, "..Only a few months ago, sir.."

He leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms after a disappointed shake of the head. Of course Garmadon never regretted obtaining the emblem, though he couldn't help but feel somewhat ashamed of the permanent markings winding up his arm at the time.

"It's one of my favorite designs," Misako comfortingly rubbed her husband's lower back while speaking out for him, "I chose it myself," she proudly spoke to her father and took a sip from Garmadon's beverage.

Changing the subject, Mrs. Anderson chimed in, "I apologize, I can no longer hold my tongue," She carefully set down her fork, as every pair of eyes studied her, "You two have been married for two whole years now," throwing her hands in the air, she shouted at the couple, "WHERE ARE OUR GRAND BABIES?!"

Misako nearly spit out her consumed alcohol and Garmadon choked on his food and began dry coughing, pounding a fist on his chest to clear his clogged throat, "Excuse me?"

"For heaven sakes, haven't you two thought about children?! It's been long enough hasn't it?! We've been waiting two years for our precious grand babies! Where are they?!"

"Mom! We haven't begun to even think about having children!" Misako patted her wheezing husband on the back, "You know better than to bring this up during dinner. Please stop pushing this idea on us! We will know when the right time comes,"

"It's still a bit early to be talking about having kids isn't it?" Garmadon uncomfortably swallowed and nervously shifted his weight in his seat while her father squinted at him.

"We had Misako's older sister, Macie, shortly after we were married!" Mr. Anderson cried out, "And she happened to birth two daughters just after she married her husband, Michael! It's about time you two got pregnant!"

"Dad!" Misako embarrassedly moaned, "When we decide to have a baby together, I promise you and mom will be the first to know,"

"Bringing a child into the world is an absolutely amazing opportunity you mustn't pass up!" He shouted and turned toward his son-in-law, "Misako sweetie, turn and look at your husband! Montgomery looks like he would just love to have a child with you! Am I right, Janet? Just look at that face!"

Misako's mother nodded and laughed, "Oh, Monty would make a such a wonderful father!"

Misako glanced up at her horrified husband staring blankly at her parent's, doing nothing but blinking his widened violet eyes, "We simply don't feel it is the right time to have a baby," she anxiously closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "There's no need to rush when we have plenty of time to talk it over,"

"No need to waste your time discussing!" Mr. Anderson sprung up from his seat, overly excited.

She sighed and buried her face in Garmadon's chest, "Must we talk about this now?"

YES!" Both elders yelled energetically in unison.

Garmadon bit the inside of his cheek and raised an eyebrow, "We understand you would prefer to have grandchildren from us someday, though I'm not too sure we are comfortable beginning a family just yet.." He rubbed his wife's shoulder blades.

"Quit procrastinating Montgomery! Fatherhood is the most precious of all precious gifts!" Misako's father pointed aggressively across the table at the frightened couple, "I want to see a grandchild from you two in the next nine months!" He turned to his daughter, "I don't understand how you could possibly work with infants all day for a career, and you don't even bother to have one of your own!"

"Don't get us wrong, we _definitely_ want a child someday, just not at the very moment.." Misako folded her arms.

Her mother clapped her hands together and excitedly stood over Garmadon while he exhaustedly slid back in his seat, avoiding his father-in-law's piercing glare, "You two would make the most amazing parents! I don't see why you aren't already carrying a hundred babies around!" She ruffled Garmadon's thick hair and laughed, "Ironically, I was speaking to your father about this same concern a few nights ago, Monty,"

Garmadon gagged and caged in his nervous, vomiting feeling before finding his voice, "We assure you, we will let each of you know as soon as one is on the way," he pulled Misako onto his lap and exasperatedly closed his eyes to forget the subject.

"As of now, we agreed to spend more time with each other before jumping right in to having a baby," Misako added and made herself comfortable on her husbands lap.

"In this case, you may not immediately want a child at the very moment, though once you get pregnant, you will wait a long nine months, and by the time that baby is ready to come out, I guarantee you will both be wondering why you did not consider starting a family sooner!" He walked around the table to stand by his wife, "All we're saying is, we better see a baby bump the next time you two come to visit," Her father strictly stated as the young couple locked eyes and sighed. They were destined to have a long, stressful, infuriating weekend ahead of them..

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter XD Just your every day in-laws begging for grandchildren right? XP I just had to add in the part about Garmadon's major sugar addiction, I mean, Lloyd had to inherit that insane crave for candy from someone didn't he? XD Jeez, her parents would drive me crazy! Don't worry this is only the beginning of their weekend trip! It continues to the next chapter, so look out for it soon! Hope you liked(;**


	4. Reliving the Memories

**A/N: It sounds like you guys liked Misako's parents a lot XD And that's good to know, because trust me, you haven't seen the last of them! **

**I'm sorry this is another lazy chapter, but I still liked throwing it together :P just putting this out there, I absolutely love Jason Aldean and I had to listen to some good ole country music while I wrote this XD I needed the mood to be set! And yes! They're going horseback riding just as Misako promised!**

**What else.. Oh yea! I'll warn you, there's a lovey dovey romantic moment toward the end XD That may or may not be possibly ruined by someone.. XP**

"It feels like it was only yesterday we were here as high schoolers, " Misako took a deep breath, gazing above the front entrance of her father's old timber frame barn, before helping Garmadon force the paint chipped doors open.

"Years seem to be passing by as days," He nodded with an exaggerated sigh and stepped into the wide, darkened entryway of the wooden post and beam constructed outbuilding.

Misako could only smile to herself as the sweet memories from the past flooded her mind, causing her to feel as if she were reliving the cherished moments in time. She filled her lungs with the thick, smokey air and led her husband down the center of the dirt and straw scattered ground, inching toward the several horse stalls mounted against the border.

Garmadon suddenly released his grip from the other's wrist and hurried to the paddock keeping the muscular, gorgeous black stallion, "This isn't Blaze, is it?"

"Well, it definitely looks like him," She smiled and found her own female, chestnut Arabian hanging its head over its locked stall to welcome her return, "They're getting older, I'm surprised they still recognize us!"

The stunned male admired the defined muscles of the powerful, strong-willed horse. He gently ran a palm across the glossy, slick black coat of the familiar stallion he recalled riding with Misako every so often as teenagers. The courageous, noble animal held its head high and gleefully nuzzled its nose against the handsome face of the recognizable man. He brushed his fingers through the long, thick mane dangling in front of the horse's chocolate brown eyes.

In the stall across from him, Misako slid her hand down the silky, white streaked muzzle of her Arabian. The next thing she knew, the refined, dished face of the horse was lightly pressed against the girl's forehead in a friendly greeting.

"What do you think?" Garmadon removed the cowboy hat from the hook of the nearest post, and placed it loosely over his wife's head, "Shall we take these two out for a quick ride?"

The young woman tilted the oversized black hat from her shaded eyes and grinned, "I don't see why not!" She tossed her husband a single leather bridle, knowing he preferred to go bareback whenever he rode, and gathered her own equipment before tightening the saddle around her horse's waist.

Garmadon eagerly dragged his monstrous stallion behind him, following Misako and her Arabian into the blinding pink and orange sunset outside the barn, "Need some help?" He stopped to watch Misako struggle as she attempted to pull herself onto the raised saddle strapped to her horse.

"Please, I've done this for years now," She proudly flipped her messy braided hair behind her shoulders, "I know what I'm doing,"

Garmadon smirked, continuing to painfully watch her fail to loop her foot through the stirrup. It was only until she had lost her balance and clumsily fell to the rocky road, when he chuckled and towered over her, "Are you sure about that?"

"It's been a while since we've been up here. Otherwise I could have easily done it myself," She excused while he helped pat down her dusted tank top and low cut jean shorts.

"Oh yes, of course," Garmadon chuckled and grabbed hold of his wife's waist, effortlessly lifting her weightless form onto the dipped spine of the chestnut coated horse.

He turned to impressively pull himself onto the bare back of his black stallion, swiftly swinging his leg over the side until he was situated. Misako rolled her eyes as he gave a cocky smirk and yanked on the leather reins, his muscular horse boastingly trotting past her.

"Very Impressive," She scoffed and firmly gripped the horn of the saddle, "_show off,_"

"Oh, you better believe it!" He shouted and leaned forward, digging the worn heels of his boots into the stallion's sides in order to earn a head start.

With a shake of her head, Misako soothingly patted the arched neck of her horse while it steadily made it's way closer toward the two males. Before they trotted down the unleveled rocky road, she removed the black cowboy hat from her head and tossed it onto her husband's, once they found themselves traveling side by side.

He tipped it forward, slightly shading his eyes, and playfully nudged Misako with a fist against the shoulder as their horses galloped along the dusty trail through the opening of the forest lining. It was silent for the beginning half of the journey, only the heart warming sounds of their playful laughter was occasionally heard along with the birds high above them, chirping in the branches of the towering oak trees.

While they followed the winding trail further through the jungle of trees, both found themselves at peace listening to the loud clicking of their horse's sturdy hooves against the punctured dirt road, along with the whistling of the light breeze rustling through the branches.

"I had forgotten how peaceful this trail was," Misako closed her eyes and allowed the horse's bumpy steps to sway her upper body, "Maybe we should visit more often.." She smiled and side glanced her husband, waiting for his outrage of a reaction.

Instead, Garmadon shuddered and grumbled under his breath, keeping his eyes glued on the twisting path ahead of them.

"Oh common, they aren't that bad, are they?" She teased, giving her horse a boost to catch up beside him.

He furrowed his eyebrows, and gave a quick glance over the shoulder, "Not answering."

"I'm so sorry they keep bugging us," She laughed and leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Though, I did keep my promise when I told you we would eventually be given our alone time,"

He slightly opened his mouth with one of his tilted grins, "Then let's make the best of it, shall we?" He squeezed his knuckles tightly around the reins once they approached a clearing in the forest, "Race ya home!"

Before the other could react, the dominant male leaned his weight forward, and applied pressure to the stallion's barrel, forcefully pressing his calves and heels into it's sides. The horse wildly responding with an immediate burst of speed as it galloped through the open meadow ahead, "No, Garmadon, wait!" Misako laughed and gave her horse a kick with her heels, her Arabian lengthened its stride, catching up to Garmadon and his intimidating ride.

Both riders freely and competitively raced through the grassy plain, laughing and shouting at one another while the strong summer breeze blew their hair in the wind. Their silhouettes disappeared over the hill, following the sunset guiding their way back to the ranch.

"Face it sweetheart. You'll never stand a chance against me," Garmadon victoriously smirked to himself and locked the gate of his stallion's stall. He turned around to find his wife standing just inches away with her hands on her hips.

"You'd be surprised," Miskao smiled and gracefully slid her hands up his torso, finding her fingers unlatching the buttons of his shirt and prying back the cotton draping from his sides, "One day I may show you up,"

The male's abdomen jolted with pleasure as her icy hands traveled across his bare chest, "I highly doubt that," he breathed, hovering over her much smaller, petite figure, feeling weightless while her hands freely explored his torso.

"We'll be back soon," She giggled and raised her calves, stretching her arms to rest them over his shoulders, "and I just might prove you wrong,"

He slightly shook his head with a chuckle, simply enraptured by her indescribable beauty. Misako tangled her fingers through the silky dark hair, brushing against his shoulders. She felt around until the back of his sun roasted neck was gently cradled between her hands. She tipped back his bent hat and smiled, finding his violet eyes locked into her pale green. The woman took her time bringing the opposite's face down to hers, close enough until the taste of his venomous lips poisoned hers.

Garmadon slanted his head, passionately forcing her lips deeper inside his mouth as he glided his hands down the curves of her hips, and gripped them firmly onto her waist. The female stepped closer, causing the male to stumble backward in her grasp, intentionally slamming his back against a thick wooden post.

She allowed his active hands to discover her dipped sides as she returned the favor, massaging his toned pectoral muscles as he worked with her mouth. He couldn't resist the feeling of devouring her full, light pink lips, while she gently bit his lower. He traced his tilted mouth across hers, consuming the delicious taste of her lip gloss as her fingers wandered through his thick hair.

Misako forced her light weight against her husband, easily guiding his heavily built figure across the wooden boards of the barn until he found himself seated upon the low stacks of golden bundles of hay propped up against the faded, timber wood wall. A deep, satisfied moan escaped from the back of Garmadon's throat as the woman seductively crawled onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his torso, intensifying the attraction of their inseparable lips.

She mildly threw her head back in enjoyment, feeling the talents of his tongue swiftly dance around inside her mouth, smoothly running it across her flawless teeth. He tightened his eyes, feeling his lips sweetly being sucked back into hers. His sweat matted hair fell loosely from beneath the black hat, tickling her cheek bones as it brushed against her smooth, sun kissed skin.

Completely out of breath, their mouths slowly pulled apart, both still feeling it was too soon of a break. Greatly breathing, forehead against forehead, Garmadon nuzzled his face against Misako's, keeping his relaxed eyes closed. He then raised his neck as the female snuck her head beneath his chin, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms firmly around her delicate body, and gently kissed the top of her head before resting his own upon hers.

"I love you," Misako whispered, nearly falling asleep in his comforting grasp.

The male glanced down with a soft smile, and soothingly rubbed her back, "I love you more,"

She kissed her husband's tanned chest and sat up on his lap, caressing the side of his face, "It's getting late, what do you say we head down to the lake?" She leaned her forehead against his, "Take Dad's jet ski out?"

Garmadon sunk back into the thorny hay, pulling his wife on top of him, "As long as I steer, and your parents are not constantly watching us with binoculars, it's a deal,"

"Hey, we made it this long without either of them pestering us," Misako laughed and tipped the hat back over his eyes, "I'm sure they won't follow us down there," she softly sealed her lips upon his one last time before the barn doors suddenly flung open.

"HEY!" Mr. Anderson's threatening voice echoed throughout the entire outbuilding, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Misako's father shouted and pointed accusingly at the frightened, wide eyed couple, "MONTGOMERY! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SNUGGLE BUG!"

**A/N: There was no stopping my idea of them going horseback riding together XD Oh jeez, this doesn't look like it'll end well will it? XD Mr. Anderson is like the best dad ever! He just can't accept the fact that Misako's been married! And after seeing his 'snuggle bug' all over Garmadon, he wants to beat him over the head with a broom XD Yea**** their stay still continues to the next chapters XD Oh boy. Just wait till this next one.. I feel horrible torturing these two like this! Poor Garmadon get's it pretty bad XD**

**And seriously, thank you guys so much for reading! Seeing all your sweet reviews makes me want to update more often for you XD Alright I'll be done talking now..**** Have an awesome day/night! **


	5. Busted

**A/N: I'm glad you guys like this so far! I can't thank you enough for the sweet reviews, I love you all to death XD **

**Yea, I'm taking my time for these two to get pregnant lol don't worry, they'll decide to start their family soon(;**

**First, I want to say this chapter is really long and I hate how lazy I'm getting while writing it /: It's so dang sloppy! I really need to spend more time writing these for you.. I just type whatever's going through my mind at 4 in the morning, and I don't even bother to freak out and edit it! I'm at that point where I'm just like SCREW IT, I'M POSTING THIS BAD BOY! **

**So here come Misako's parents! Man, this might even be a little too much for our favorite couple to handle XD My brother actually gave me a few ideas on how I can torture them with embarrassment XD He told me he got them from a few tv shows he's always watching, I forgot which ones, but I'll ask him again to make sure. **

**Another warning besides being incredibly long: Slight cursing, and ..Skinny Dipping.. is involved at the very end of the chapter.. Don't freak out, It's not anything explicit! But just to be super safe, I would ask little kids under the age of 10 to possibly skip over that bottom part XD**

**At this point her parents are starting to embarrass them a little too much.. Especially Garmadon..**

Misako threw herself on the mattress after she had changed into her strapless white and lime green bikini, impatiently waiting for her husband to change.

Garmadon sighed and spread his entire collection of clothing over the bed sheets, frantically tossing each piece aside. "I told you to make sure you packed your swim trunks! They have to be in there somewhere.." Misako sat up.

He rubbed the back of his head, "I might have left them at home.. I can use my shorts,"

"Those were expensive! Don't ruin them in the filthy lake water!" She stood up and opened the guest bedroom door, "I'm sure my father would lend an extra pair to you,"

Garmadon waited patiently in Misako's parent's bedroom, while her father rummaged through their walk-in closet. The older returned handling a small, hot pink bikini bottom and tossed it to the twenty-two year old, "This should suit you fine,"

The younger male's jaw dropped as he raised it up, inspecting the feminine suit, "Rich..This is a woman's-,"

"That's _Mr. Anderson_ to you!" Her father scolded, "Are you making fun of my swimsuit, Montgomery?!"

"No sir! No, not at all! I just-" Garmadon scrunched his nose at the sight, "may I ask why the front looks this way?"

"That's the back, dumb ass," Mr. Anderson crossed his arms and smirked.

Garmadon nervously bit the inside of his cheek, "I'll be fine in my shorts. Thanks anyway,"

"I don't want you trailing through my house, drenched in lake water. Put them on, son."

The younger hesitated, "I'm not too sure I'd like to go swimming any more.."

"What? Are you ashamed of your body or something?" Mr. Anderson raised an eyebrow, "Men should never be ashamed to show off what the good Lord has given them,"

"No, I-" Garmadon uneasily stretched the hot pink material, "I just can't see myself fitting into this is all.."

"Unbelievable," his father in law disappointedly shook his head, "A real man would never pass up such a masculine opportunity. Pathetic."

The twenty-two year old eyed the skimpy bikini bottom in his hands, "Fine, I'll wear it.."

"Whoa, I don't know, it's a lot to handle big guy," Mr. Anderson patted the taller over the back, "You think you can do it?"

"Won't be a problem," Garmadon confidently held his head high and stalked into the bathroom to change while her father left the room to keep from laughing.

Misako put her hands on her hips and leaned against the wall of her parent's bedroom, "Garmadon, I've been waiting forever, are you rea- WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Don't. say. a. word." He uncomfortably stomped past her, trailing into the guest bedroom, "I will be wearing my shorts!"

"I'm fine with that! Just hurry up and get your pink butt changed!" Misako doubled over in laughter as he slammed the door. She then whispered to her father snickering beside her, "Dad! Why would you give him those? Isn't that one of mom's old bikini bottoms?"

Mr. Anderson cleared his throat, but burst into laughter, "Why, the boy was simply begging me to wear them!"

Garmadon threw the bedroom door open in his loose baggy shorts and scowled, cursing under his breath while he turned his back on the two.

"Your ass looked more attractive hanging out of the bikini," Mr. Anderson snorted with Misako falling to the floor laughing, "Go back in there and model that for us!"

"Not happening." Garmadon stomped down the staircase, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"He really didn't need that," Misako giggled, nudging her father, "You and mom are truly making his stay living hell,"

"The boy knows I'm just messing with him," Mr. Anderson chuckled and followed his daughter to the lower level.

Garmadon knelt to the pavemented patio once they had touched the ground from the wrap-around porch staircase. Misako energetically reached around his shoulders and climbed over his slender back, securely locking her wrists around his thick neck. He looped his arms around her tanned legs while she firmly strangled his hips between her thighs and wrapped her calves around his torso. The male stood up with great care and distributed the opposite's light weight over his back before carrying his wife down the backyard hill toward the beach.

"That was so embarrassing when he caught us in the barn.." Misako giggled as she was being carried toward the sand on Garmadon's back.

"You're telling me.." The male scoffed and boosted her petite figure higher for a safer grip.

Misako attempted to hold in her laughter, tightly pressing her lips together, "What did he say to you again?"

Garmadon stiffened his posture as he trudged through the powdery sand, preparing to skillfully imitate her father, "Listen, Montgomery. I will be _watching_ you. Analyzing your _every_ move. And if I find you are trying to corrupt my snuggle bug, I will hunt you down, boy!"

Misako shook in laughter, "And let me remind you how hysterical your face was while he was yelling,"

"Ha, I nearly wet myself," He grumbled and carelessly kicked the lightly browned sand with every stride he took.

His comment made her laugh even harder, "You do know he's only watching over us because he cares,"

"Don't you think he's beginning to care a bit too much?" He quickly glanced behind his shoulder, meeting her alert green eyes.

"I suppose he is a little overprotective.." She lied her head down on his shoulder when she heard her parents close behind them.

"There's our kiddies!" Misako's mother flailed her arms and called out from the deck, "Monty sweetheart, be safe with our baby girl!" Her husband stood beside her without saying a word, arms folded and binoculars dangling from his neck.

"No worries, Mrs. Anderson!" Garmadon shouted from below, then guided his attention back to his wife, "only _a__ little_ overprotective huh?" He snickered and crouched to the ground while Misako delicately climbed off, her bare feet sinking beneath the sun baked sand.

"Fine," She admitted with a laugh, "he is most definitely too overprotective," She reached for his larger hand, anxiously dragging her husband along the shore line, toward the covered boat docks.

Their bare feet splashed through the puddles of lake water soaking the wooden floor boards while they waded down the lengthy port which separated the water beneath them. Garmadon distractedly locked his violet eyes on the two seater, indigo streaked jet ski parked in the ramped floating dock, "I call front!" He playfully shoved his wife aside and competitively sprinted down the slippery wood.

Misako laughed and chased after her husband, "Not if I get to it first!"

The dare devil swung his leg over the leather seat and plopped himself down in front of the handle bars. Garmadon eyed Misako standing in her bikini with her hands on her hips, "Can I help you?" He innocently asked with a cocky smile.

"You knew I wanted to steer!" She teasingly whined and stomped her foot, "Scoot over, hubby,"

"Better luck next time, sweetheart," he laughed and motioned behind him, "In the back, Missy,"

The young woman reluctantly lowered herself onto the cushioned seat behind the male, the watercraft swaying from their combined weight, "Not too fast, Garmy," she quietly muttered, knowing how dangerously risky her husband was.

"There's no such thing," He deviously smirked and wrapped the key strap around his wrist before inserting it into the starter switch, then punching the glowing green start button. The loud rumble of the engine sounded as the watercraft gradually warmed up.

Misako buried her face in his shoulder blades and squeezed his waist as he reversed the jet ski, pulling out of the pier, "Please don't be stupid, I really don't feel like being thrown off,"

"Relax, dear," Garmadon shifted his weight, causing the idling jet ski to tilt sideways, "I'll keep you alive for now," He chuckled, feeling her piercing glare behind him.

"I swear, if you tip this over-" Misako pursed her lips at the thought.

"I guarantee as long as I'm steering, that would never happen," The twenty-two year old handled the speed levers, gaining comfort with his grip before pulling out further from the dock. He gently twisted the handle bars and folded his fist over the lever, causing the jet ski to suddenly take off, barreling through the open water with great speeds.

Misako wildly screamed over the intimidating roar of the engine as the watercraft dashed through the deeper section of the enormously stretched lake.

"Let's see how fast this thing can go!" Garmadon shouted over the dominant noise and leaned forward, clutching the levers, working their way up to a speed of 85 mph.

Misako anxiously scooted closer, and tightened her grasp around his shirtless waist while the bumpy excursion of the jet ski powerfully cruised above the continuous waves. The cool water rising from the edges of the bumpers splashed their lower bodies and soaked their feet with every sharp turn Garmadon took.

Being the risk taker he was, the male tightened his grip on the levers, reaching the maximum speed as he jerked the handles to the right, heading back toward the Anderson's. He purposefully sped up to zoom past their house.

"What does that boy think he's doing?!" Misako's father sprung up from his lawn chair, dropping his binoculars.

"Oh Richard, leave them alone! They're having fun!" Her mother sipped her iced tea and cheered the younger couple on from her seat.

"It will not be so fun once he kills the both of them!" He walked toward the edge of the deck railing and cuffed his hands over his mouth, "BIKINI ASS! SLOW THE HELL DOWN WITH MY SNUGGLE BUG!"

Garmadon snickered, hearing his father-in-law's barely audible shouts, and sharply yanked the handle bars to turn with a swerving halt. He turned around to face his wife, "Care to take the wheel?"

"I thought you would never ask!" Misako excitedly climbed over his shoulders and took his seat in the front.

Garmadon slipped his muscular arms around her hips and leaned over her shoulder, locking her securely between his legs, "I'm assuming you have driven before,"

"Nope!" Misako laughed, feeling his shocked face drop, and squeezed the speed levers as hard as she could, "This is my first time!"

"SHIT! Easy on the levers!" He shouted just as his breath was taken away by the intense wind pelting their skin while the jet ski recklessly darted past their lake house, requiring full horsepower from the engine.

Once comfortable with his wife's jerky steering, Garmadon freely released his grip from her waist and riskily raised his arms into the air as he stood up on the boarders framing the seat, making his cruise more enjoyable for himself while they fiercely raced down the center of the lake.

"Not too bad," Garmadon helped Misako off the stalled jet ski and took her smaller hand in his, "Except for when you flipped us and you practically drowned me.."

"Hey!" She teasingly shoved him away, "You were the one leaning in too far on the turn!"

"Oh, so now it's my fault?" He stopped in his tracks and loosely placed his hands on his hips, sculpting a raised eyebrow.

"I would have never flipped it if you weren't so heavy-" She screamed while her husband charged at her, ducking beneath her chest and flipped her onto his shoulders, dangling her petite form over his back.

Misako squealed with laughter and pounded on his back, "Put me down!"

"Never!" He laughed and ran with her along the shore lining, splashing thorough the clear, shallow water.

"Garmadon!" she shrieked as he trudged through the lake water, keeping her over his broad, right shoulder, "Don't! Oh my gosh, please don't!"

He ignored his wife's anxious cries and waded through the darkly shaded body of water until it calmly surrounded the center of his torso. He pried Misako from his shoulder and without second thoughts, released her from his grasp and dumped her into the water with a plunk.

The traumatized woman choked and gasped for air the second her mouth reached above the surface. Her soaking side bangs drooped down her face while she rubbed her stinging eyes. She whipped her hair out of her vision and splashed her husband standing nearly a foot taller than her in height.

"What?" He cluelessly grinned while she began to curiously circle around his standing form. She surprisingly leapt on his back from behind, playfully dunking him beneath the surface. Garmadon laughed and jumped on her, returning the action.

Misako's muscles ached as she barged through the heavy weight of the water while her husband chased her closely behind. Once close enough, He tackled his wife under the water, playfully thrashing her around while they wrestled like children.

Misako coughed out the salty lake water draining from her mouth, and attempted to catch her breath. Her husband swiftly lowered himself beneath the dirty water and grabbed hold of her bony ankle. She screamed in shock, "Montgomery Garmadon!" He snickered and went back under as she scolded him, "Get back up here! You're not funny!"

He suddenly tugged on her calves and dragged her body entirely underwater. In panic, she squirmed and kicked as he held her tightly against him beneath the pressured surface. Once their lungs begged for oxygen, Garmadon slowly rose to meet the air, raising a dissatisfied Misako in his arms.

The sun had finally set, and the once bright sky was then navy blue, sprinkled with tiny stars throughout the open night sky. The couple's only light source was the boat dock's hanging lanterns, along with the few tiki torches outlining the shore and the deck lights from the Anderson's house.

The male gently lowered his wife into the deep, grey-blue water, where her feet sunk beneath the muddy sand. He swiped her sopping wet hair from her eyes and lowered his head to reach her craving lips. Misako stepped closer and fluttered her eyelids closed while his hands freely slid down her curved hips, and pleasingly reached her tanned upper thighs. Their lip action was slow and steady, both lengthening the opportunity to taste one another.

Garmadon tilted his head to graze his mouth down her jaw line, and mischievously snuck his active left hand up her spine. He found his fingers unhooking her thin, lime green bikini strap while he busied her with his forceful lips. Misako's brief intakes of breath inhaled his godly scent as their lips urgently smacked together, demanding a quicker pace in movement. Her strapless bikini freely dropped to the surface of the water.

Garmadon slyly traced the contour of her gorgeous figure, skillfully untying the sides of her skimpy bottoms and yanked the material into the air, tossing it behind him. Misako smiled to herself as he bit her upper lip, enjoying his slick movements.

He aggressively hovered over her and lowered the female deeper into the dark water. Garmadon gasped as the icy water stung his bare flesh. A trickle of laughter escaped his throat while the ticklish touch of her manicured fingers unzipped the fly of his baggy denim shorts. He laughed and lost balance, stumbling backward into the water, pulling his wife on top of him, "This would be a lot easier if I wore the damn bikini bottoms,"

Misako giggled and struggled to pull his loose shorts down his calves. She slipped the denim off his ankles, allowing the clothing to disappear beneath the water and sink to the sandy floor. She hid her exposed skin beneath the water while he pressed his torso against hers, feeling nothing but smooth skin and the chilling water surrounding their unclothed bodies. He grinned with a satisfied moan and devoured her lips while tangling his fingers through her soaking, mouse brown hair.

They could only laugh deliriously while they took in the delicious taste of each others lips, and felt their exposed bodies glued to one another. Their swift movements beneath the surface sent silent splashes over their shoulders and hair, trickling down their wet faces which were busy nuzzling the other. Garmadon fell back into the deeper water, playfully splashing around with his wife while she tried her best to keep her chin above the rising water.

He swam closer to grab Misako's thin waist and soothingly cradled her in his arms. She laughed feeling his goose bumped skin against her warm, and stretched her neck to kiss his nose, "If Dad sees us.. I'm almost positive you will be served as the main course for diner tomorrow night,"

Garmadon threw his head back laughing, "I could care less if he sees us, you are my wife," He gave her one last sloppy kiss upon her soft lips.

Misako smiled, gazing up into his determined, violet eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his built body closer to hers. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against his, remembering that this moment was really happening.

"What are my babies doing way out in the water?!" Mrs. Anderson squealed and waddled out toward the beach to get a closer look at the couple.

"Ahh! Mom!" Misako froze and hid further into the water, pulling Garmadon with her, "What are you doing?! I thought you and dad were in bed!"

"Don't be silly darling, not when our babies are spending the night!" She suspiciously eyed their heads floating above the water, "Your father is getting a bonfire started so we can all roast marshmallows!"

"Oh, joy!" Garmadon muttered sarcastically and lazily sunk beneath the surface.

Misako splashed him, "That sounds lovely, mom, though I think we may pass on the s'mores.. We're still full from dinner. Perhaps another night.." She excused in a rush.

"No, I insist! We can sit as a family around the fire and play a games!" She cheered energetically.

Garmadon let out an over exaggerated sigh before giving in, "We would love to join you,"

"See sweetheart? Your hubby wants to spend time with the family!" Mrs. Anderson turned, "I'll go pick out a game!"

"What have I done?" He sighed, mentally kicking himself.

"MONTGOMERY, QUIT SWIMMING AND GET UP HERE TO HELP ME WITH THE FIRE PIT!" Mr. Anderson's voice echoed from the patio and grew closer as the old man walked down the sand, "Don't make me drag you out of that lake!"

Garmadon tensed up and turned to his wife, "Honey.. Where did you throw my shorts?"

"Um.." Misako hesitated and chewed on her nail.

"Montgomery!" Mr. Anderson demanded while he stood at the shoreline, folding his arms.

"Oh, uh.. Coming!" Garmadon looked as if he were about to wet himself as he reluctantly stood up, the water still reaching his waist.

"I'm so sorry," Misako snorted with a whisper and nudged him forward, before frantically feeling around for her own swimsuit with the dim light given from the nearby tiki torches.

The young man gulped and took his precious time, wading through the much shallower water. He stopped in his tracks once he had reached just above his crouch and timidly glanced up at his threateningly impatient father in law. He desperately thought of excuses on how to explain to Misako's father why he was butt naked in a dark lake with his snuggle bug.

"Will you quit fooling around? My own mother can move faster than you! Get moving, Mont!" He tapped his foot on the sand with a shake of the head.

Garmadon fearfully bit his lip and moved his hands over his crouch before the water drained from his bare hips.

"Wha-?" Mr. Anderson's eyes popped out of his head, "WHAT THE HELL?" His jaw dropped next, "YOU BETTER HAVE A PRETTY DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS ONE, BOY!"

**A/N: lol poor Garmy XD Wow this is a crazy long chapter :p I keep surprising you with a lovey scene at the bottom now! lol Misako and Garmadon skinny dipping.. That was just too hot XD I honestly can't wait to post the chapters when Misako finds out she's pregnant! I had so much fun writing them XD and this really gets adorable once baby Lloyd is born! AHH! I'm so excited!**

**Thank you so much for reading that insanely long and boring chapter, phew, trust me it was just as bad writing it!**


	6. Wild For The Night

**A/N: I love you guys so much, it just brings tears to my eyes seeing your awesome feedback(': **

**Hey so my brother told me the first idea in the last chapter came from some clip in 'Regular Show' if you wanted to know :P I'm sorry to say that was your last chapter of Misako and Garmadon's stay at her parents' house): But don't worry, THEY WILL BE BACK! XD Just wait for their reaction when they find out Misako is pregnant!**

**I don't know, I find it a little weird imagining them doing all these things together (especially this chapter!) But we have to keep in mind, they're only in their early twenties! They want to have fun and enjoy each other as much as possible before having a crazy baby running around their house, making them pull their hair out! Don't forget: They're young. They're wild. And they're free do do whatever the heck they want to XD**

**So three years later, Garmadon is taking Misako to his best friend's annual party held once a year every summer XD But Misako fears it will end just as it always does. Resulting with them leaving early because Garmadon humiliates her with his insane behavior XD Maybe this won't go as well as they hoped..**

**I'm staying at my cousin's for the week, so you may get one to two updates out of me at the most :P And SweetLoveDreams says hey! XD**

**Phew! Longest chapter yet! It's not too late to run, here's your chance to leave before you're swallowed into this never ending chapter!**

Misako deeply sighed as she unwillingly took her husband's hand and stepped out of their fairly new, black, doorless jeep. The night sky clouded their vision, and the streetlights lit their path while they escaped the maze of cars dangerously parked in various places throughout the parking lot. She closely inspected the many empty beer bottles sunken into the landscape and negligently tossed upon the stairs leading to the enormous country club. The boisterous music sounding from the building could be heard nearly miles away.

It was obvious Montgomery and Misako Garmadon were far too opposite from one another. In fact, any one of their friends would strictly agree, expressing similar thoughts and feelings of the rather interesting couple and what they thought of their unexpected relationship.

There was Montgomery, who on the outside, appeared to display a boastful, threatening, overconfident, and arrogant outlook, seeming much too proud and full of himself. Often intimidating others by the way he portrayed himself, he never truly bonded well with a good majority of the people he was associated with. Many men his age would back down from his aggressive and rather controlling behavior, and simply despise his smug, self-satisfied personality. Not to mention the way he cockily strutted down the street with his head held high and his chest puffed out with confidence.

Despite his tough, bad boy appearance, Garmadon wanted nothing more than to live his life to the fullest. Blessed with a great sense of humor, he loved involving himself in crowds of people, parties, sporting events, and concerts of any kind. He constantly felt the need to be entertained, finding himself practically begging for attention from anyone. Known as 'the life of the party', he loved to have fun, never caring what people thought of him, but always demanded to be acknowledged and pointed out above others. Full of life and energy, he was the kind of man who strived to be looked at no matter where he was, and would do anything to succeed in earning the attention he never knew as young boy. He yearned for the spotlight to shine down upon him, only wanting to be noticed, to be liked, to be admired and respected above all.

Then there was Misako, who was undoubtably the more mature, sophisticated individual of the two. Who on the other hand, was extremely generous, smart and friendly toward anyone she ran in to, being a very likable person by many. With such a kind heart, others found it absurd how someone so sweet could fall in love with such a conceited man like Garmadon. Adventurous as she was, she was never afraid to try new things or take on new ways of living. She would gladly take advantage of every opportunity she was given in order to enhance her knowledge in whatever way possible. She was a determined woman who would never procrastinate, being extremely efficient with her strong passion of working to the best of her ability. Although, the female unmeaningly demanded for perfection most of the time, deliberately paying close attention to every detail involved in her life, and unfortunately tended to overwork herself in order to achieve a feeling of satisfaction.

Misako loved to have just as much fun as her spouse, though she was also one to keep to herself, being more quiet in crowds, and never freely and openly speaking her mind in public. She never asked for as much attention as Garmadon strived for, and preferred to focus more on her job and studdies rather than the social parties and gatherings. However, she would often find herself being dragged to numerous parties with Garmadon, and would decide to stand toward the back with a limited group of her own friends. It was a habit to observe the entire crowd before jumping directly into the party such as her husband would automatically do. As much as she hated to admit, she would attempt to hide herself from Garmadon as much as possible, claiming she didn't know him when piers would bother to ask about the crazy party animal tearing through the dance floor that just happened to be her husband. Therefore, he would succeed in finding a way to embarrass her in front of her friends. Most of the time having one too many to drink, and behaving foolishly drunk with his obnoxious friends as always, stumbling onto the dance floor, and inappropriately stripping from his clothing, leaving Misako in the corner to cover her reddened face in humiliation.

"Garmadon," Misako nervously tugged on the taller's arm and turned his chin to face her, "Please don't be stupid.. I don't want to leave early because of your own foolish behavior,"

"Don't worry about me," He chuckled and brushed her loosely curled hair from her eyes, "I will be fine,"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you?" She anxiously looked away and adjusted her short, strapless, sparkly champagne dress, "We both know that isn't true,"

"Miskao, there's nothing to worry about," He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her petite form closer, "You are making something of nothing. Common, it'll be fun!"

She fixed his loosely hanging tie dangling down his untucked, button up shirt, "Whatever you say,"

The slightly muffled beat became clear as day as soon as the male excitedly opened the double doors to the entryway. The entire building was crammed with people, every barely visible space on the glittered, tiled floor stolen. The lights were powered down and small decorative bright strips glowed around the border of the ceiling, along with the disco ball's reflective light scattering the walls. Garmadon's expression lit up as he excitedly grabbed hold of his wife's wrist and dragged her toward the dominantly darkened portion of the country club, lit up with flashing, multicolored strobe lights zipping across the unrecognizable faces of hundreds.

Garmadon stood breathlessly taking in his surroundings, harshly being pushed around by the drunk crowds of people dancing. Misako watched a huge grin crawl up his flashing face as he analyzed the party, "There has to be over five hundred people here!" He shouted to his wife over the blaring music blowing through the gigantic speakers controlled by the hired DJ.

Misako could barely find her breath in the crush of people crammed onto the stretched dance floor. The overwhelmingly loud base of the blasting music sent pounding vibrations through her chest. The smell of cigarette smoke and foul odors of sweat filled her lungs as she inhaled the thick, foggy, unpleasant stench of air. Nearly gagging, she pushed her way through the tight crowds of wasted people carelessly spilling their alcohol while they wildly danced and screamed uncontrollably. She frantically grabbed hold of her husband's outstretched hand as he pulled her closer toward him. "Just look at this place! I can already tell this is going to be one huge kick ass party!" Garmadon raised his voice over the outrageously loud, thumping music, "We must find Jordan and Silvia!"

Misako's spirit lifted from the mention of her friend's name, but fell as she gazed around, watching the filthy dancing of the limitedly clothed, trashy women crawling over the single men on the pitch black, brightly flashing dance floor. She couldn't help but feel misplaced and awkward attending such a horrific party, "Exactly how long were you planning on staying?"

"Aw darling, we just got here!" He laughed and pulled her into his chest, "We're going all night, sweetheart!" She sighed in annoyance, being brushed against several sweaty bodies unstably toppling past her.

Garmadon suddenly released her from his grasp and began childishly wrestling a few of his unexpected friends barbarically jumping and tackling him from behind. The most recognizable of the group pulled away, "Garmadon! Long time no see!"

"Care to tell me where you all have been hiding?" He snatched the offered bottle of beer from one of the men's possession.

"We've been searching for your drunk ass all night!" The one called Leonides jokingly spanked the tallest.

"We expected you to be one of the first to show up!" Mikka was next to barge in, hugging him, "It started three hours ago!"

"Nah, it's just getting started!" Garmadon playfully shoved him back and popped off the lid to his bottle.

Watching her spouse being bombarded a second time by the group of drunken men, Misako rolled her eyes as they wildly shouted and cried out in excitement, disorderly tackling one another.

"We would have arrived earlier, though I had some trouble dragging Missy out of the house," Garmadon snickered and slid an arm around his wife's waist, cravingly tilting the outer rim of the bottle to his lips while the liquor trickled down his chin and dripped onto the tip of Misako's nose.

"Had the same issue with Silvia," Leonides took a sip from his solo cup overfilled with strong alcohol, then diverted his attention to the beautiful woman cuddling his best friend, "Ah, miss Misako, you look more gorgeous than ever," The bold, attractive man embraced her in a hug, unable to resist staring down at her distracting chest.

"How lovely it is to see you again," Misako hesitantly smiled, "And my eyes are up here, Leo," Garmadon threateningly smacked him upside the head for disrespectfully eyeing his wife. "Have you seen Silvia at all?"

"She and the girls have been asking for you as well," He grinned and leaned back, nudging Garmadon away, "They're in the back lounge,"

Misako turned and raised her calves in order to reach her husband's lips, even struggling to do so wearing her five inch heels, "I'm off to find the girls,"

Garmadon sloppily kissed back, pressing himself against her, "You can't hide from me the whole night," he nuzzled his nose against hers, "I believe you owe me a few dances, do you not?"

"I believe I do," She widely smiled and yanked him down by his loose black tie to whisper in his ear once more, "Please be good and behave yourself," She fixed the white collar of his shirt, "I _will_ be keeping an eye on you." Garmadon nodded and playfully spanked her from behind, her cheeks instantly reddening while the large group of men whistled.

Sucked into the crowd once again, Misako began to experience warm and cold flashes alternating through her bloodstream, causing her to feel lightheaded as she regrettably inhaled the smokey air. Swallowed into the never ending cluster of people, she carefully shoved her way through the tightly packed squeeze of bodies, being stepped on and elbowed numerous times before barging her way toward the less crowded back end of the building.

The twenty-five year old froze to catch her breath once she had reached the lounge hidden toward the back corner of the country club. The next thing she knew she was trampled by a cluster of familiar woman tightly squeezing her in greeting. After an exchange of hugs and small talk, they stood against the clear glass walls, revealing the club membership pool behind them.

The clique of wives savored their relaxation while hidden from the insane party, listening to the now slightly fainted base of the music. "So how have you and Garmadon been? We haven't heard from either of you in a while," The stunning host, Silvia, squished herself between Miskao and Mikka's wife, Tara.

The light brunette sealed her lips over the rim of her glass, "Honestly he can be quite a handful. Not to mention extremely challenging to live with.."

"No kidding," Silvia agreed, "Leo's been getting too hard to keep track of, he's all over the place!"

"And it only gets tougher when all our boys get together and suddenly believe they are indestructible," Tara raised her glass with a laugh, "Fortunately from where we are standing, we get the entire view of the building to keep an eye on them,"

"Which will be of greater use since Garmadon is here.." One of the wives, Jada, shook her head with a giggle, "Misako, there is seriously something about your husband that makes everyone crazier than they already were!"

"He has always been known for that," Misako laughed, "believe me, he will be quite the entertainer tonight," She guided her attention to the dark, reckless party being thrown before them. Hands held heigh, freely pumping and waving in the air to the beat of the music, while tipsily spilling alcohol over their clothing.

Silvia frowned and tipped her wine glass back, "It's horrible out there isn't it?"

"Horrible doesn't even begin to describe it," An overdressed woman, Olivia, spoke up, "and it will only get worse as we reach the end of the night.."

Jada gasped and pointed to the abruptly crowded bar, "I may have already found our boys!" The women curiously huddled around to where she was pointing to get a closer look, "It appears they are holding a little drinking contest?"

"Oh no.." Misako raised her hands to her face once she laid eyes on her husband standing up on his bar stool while the crowd around him screached with cheers. He caught a thrown bandana from the group and folded it loosely over his forehead, tying a loose knot in the back. "I'm getting to the bottom of this before things gets out of hand. Whatever it is they're doing, it certainly doesn't seem right," Silvia, Tara, Jada and Olivia followed close behind, leaving the interested remaining group of females.

Their heels clicked across the hard, glittered floor as they intrusively pushed their way through the energetic movement of active bodies blocking their way. The strobe lights brightly flashing around the building momentarily blinded their vision while the music powerfully boomed heavier each step they took toward the massively packed bar beside the widened dance floor. The high pitched wails and shouts grew outrageously noisy as the crowd of men wildly bounced around the bar stools in excitement. Losing her concentration from the darkness and ear-splitting blasts of the pump up music's base, Misako frantically searched through the spaces in between the routy forms ridiculously leaping over one another.

"I found Leo!" Silvia peeked through the higher shoulders and motioned for the smaller women while they pushed their way past the noisy, intimidatingly taller males, "And there's Nicandro, Garmadon and Mikka!"

Misako's face flushed at the sight of her husband plopping himself down on the cushioned bar stool, consulting with the bartender while playfully being smacked around and patted by his obviously stoned friends. The men's hollers and shrieks intensified the very second the bartender placed the tray of Tequila filled shot glasses over the sandy granite countertop, and quieted the group in order to clarify the rules of the drinking competition.

She pierced her lower lip with her upper, knowing she could never trust her husband in such a situation, "I don't see this ending well,"

"We all know who's going to dominate this match," Silvia laughed, referring to Garmadon, "Leo still dreams he can beat him someday, even though he knows it is impossible,"

"When hasn't Garmadon won in these contests?" Misako embarrassedly shook her head, "He competes with almost everyone just to prove he cannot be beaten,"

The men senselessly screamed and aggressively pounded their fists on the bar counter as the competition began, betting and reeling in dollars on the predicted winner.

Garmadon was deliriously laughing the entire time he drank, watching his friend struggle to compete against him. The taller male, naturally taking the lead, took a deep breath before handling his sixth shot glass. He tilted his head and opened the back of his throat, allowing the strong liquor to easily drain down his esophagus. He slammed the empty container against the granite, and reached for his seventh glass while the crowd enthusiastically cheered and encouragingly smacked him across the back while howling.

The women competitively fought to peek through the openings between the numerous bodies surrounding their spouses. "I can no longer watch this," Misako covered her pink tinted face, "He doesn't know when to stop!"

"Look at him go!" Jada laughed, pointing to Garmadon effortlessly chugging his Tequila while she ducked to discover peek holes under the pumping biceps raised into the air.

"He's insane," Silvia's eyes widened, "poor Leo doesn't stand a chance! He can't even finish his fourth!" She burst out laughing at her struggling husband who painfully swallowed, eyeing his friend freely downing his ninth glass without trouble.

It wasn't long before the black haired male placed his sixth, half empty shot glass on the counter and slammed his head down in sickening defeat.

Seeing Leonides pass out beside him, Garmadon victoriously grinned to himself before pouring his sixteenth glass of hard liquor over his tongue and smeared the sticky alcohol dripping from his lips.

The crowd of drunken men outrageously roared with thunderous shouts, congratulating the triumphant twenty-five year old as they yanked his arms into the air.

The celebration of her husband becoming an all time champion for a shot drinking contest was nothing extrodinary for Misako to witness. She rolled her darkly shaded eyelined eyes and folded her arms, watching his closest of friends pull him through the chanting crowd. She followed the cluster of women trailing behind the group, pushing their way toward the jammed dance floor.

Garmadon turned and raised his shins, hoping to find his wife mixed within the cramped crowd while helplessly being consumed by the hundreds of people loading onto the slightly raised stage.

As tall as Garmadon was, Misako easily spotted him a great distance closer toward the center of the idiotically dancing cluster of overflowing people. Feeling claustrophobic, She heavily sighed before leading the group of wives through the tightly squeezed path of reckless pushing and shoving from the overly enthusiastic dancers massing themselves together.

Elbow-to-elbow, back-against-back, the females were thrashed around the populous, lit up floor until they ironically found themselves stumbling into their spouses.

**A/N: I think I hated this more than I liked it lol Wow, that was a piece of crap chapter.. I just _had_ to write this one for myself, I imagined it too well XD Jeez why are my chapters so insanely long?!**

**This party only gets worse once Garmadon has too much to drink, begs for the spotlight, and all of the sudden thinks he can dance.. Leaving Misako covering her face and dragging him out the doors while he tries to pull her around XD Anyone else think you would feel claustrophobic? Seriously, as much as I love being in huge crowds, I'm suffocating just writing about this crazy party!**

**And I'm so sorry I'm making your brains explode from such long chapters, when I know you're all sitting there like 'When is Lloyd coming?! Da hell is wrong with you woman?!' Don't worry, I promise he'll be coming soon XD**

**Well we're off to the beach! Yeah it's kinda late to be going but I think it's prettier at night anyway XD I live too far from it to go all the time, so while I'm at Haley's I might as well go every day since she lives like right next to it! Lucky brat.. I'm getting yelled at because I'm taking so long writing this author note so I'll see you all later, happy friday and have an awesome night! **


	7. Young, Wild and Free

**A/N: Okay so I got home from Haley's not too long ago, and the night before I left we watched 'Blades Of Glory' with Will Ferrel and Jon Hender.. Oh my gosh, I don't think I've laughed so hard in my life! It literally had me in tears! What made it even funnier than it was, was how Haley pointed out that Chazz looked like Garmadon and Jimmy looked like Wu XD They were like perfect replicas of the brothers and they acted just like them too! If you haven't seen that movie, I'm serious GO WATCH IT NOW and just picture Garmadon and Wu as the two skaters constantly fighting and competing with each other XD I'm dying laughing just writing this out for you! Dude, I've officially decided I'm buying that movie right after I post this chapter :D **

**I'll make this quick so I can swing by and get it XD Here we go with the continuation of their party.. If I were Misako, I would consider buying Garmadon a leash so she could keep hold of him XD**** She needs to step it up and control that boy before he humiliates her big time.**

The brisk crush of overflowing people wildly shouted and threw their hands in the air to the change of music decided by the DJ, sending shrieking waves of sound bouncing off the walls throughout the building. Misako desperately shoved her way through the overly crowded dance floor and clumsily tripped over someone's leg, ironically collapsing into her husbands arms, "Ah, here she is!" Garmadon twirled her around with his free hand and pulled her into his chest while he danced.

The uncomfortable woman winced from the ear-piercing pop music powerfully blowing through the nearby speakers. Overwhelmed by the uncontrollable commotion, she wrapped her arms around the taller man's slim waist, watching her friends frantically creep toward their husbands closely swarming around the cuddling couple.

"Where have you been all night?" Garmadon firmly gripped his hands on the sides of her hips, and rocked her petite body in sync with his swaying motion to the rapid beat.

"Looking for you," Miskao's manicured fingers clung to the top few unlatched buttons of his alcohol stained shirt, "I suppose I should congratulate you on your win," She looked up to meet his unsteady eyes and shared a closed lip smile.

"You have to admit that was quite an impressive victory," He chuckled and proudly tipped the half empty bottle to his lips, carefully consuming every last drop of pure ethanol.

The observant female studied the dark brown alcohol stains variously splattered over his halfway unbuttoned shirt. She sighed and exhaustedly tightened her closed eyes while she rested her head upon his chest, wishing she was somewhere else.

The disoriented male guided his vision from the smokey blowout clouding over the hundreds of dancing people roughly pushing themselves against the couple, and lowered his sight down to his motionless wife strapped to his abdomen, "Aw, tired already?"

"I want to go home," she muttered and buried her face in his soaking shirt, while he enjoyably swayed his body from side to side along with the flow of the ridiculously massed mob loudly singing the lyrics of the music pounding through the surround sound system.

"Darling, we've only been here for an hour or so," Garmadon securely locked her in his grasp and sweetly kissed the top of her head, "we're not going anywhere until you pay me those dances," he glanced down at her small form and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"A deal is a deal," She smiled and stared up at his brightened face ignited from the flashing blobs of multicolored lights zipping beyond the energetic crowd.

The outrageous party of hundreds abruptly paused their obnoxious uproars and scrambled over the illuminated floor, in search of a partner for the rarely occasional couple's slow dance beginning to echo through the massive speakers.

Misako deeply exhaled in relief before gracefully slipping her palms up her husband's chest and resting them upon his shoulders; She was familiar with the way he prefered to dance by now. In response, Garmadon gently positioned his hands over the female's dipped waist, fingering the silky material tightly accentuating her godly curves. He softly touched his forehead to hers and offered an irresistible side grin upon his attractive face, hoping to earn what was always expected from her.

Just as suspected, Misako was incapable of hiding the overpowering warmth brushing across her raised cheekbones from his adorable smirk. She easily gave in to his charming features, and freely exposed the deepened pink tint flushing over her cheeks. She couldn't help but experience the ticklish feeling of butterflies fluttering inside her stomach as he nuzzled his narrow nose against hers. The powerful wave of heat shooting pulses beneath her skin was not caused from the excessive temperatures of the paired bodies piled against them in the crammed space. It was none other than the unavoidable touch of his ravishing body tightly pressed against hers, causing her to feel weightless and free.

Garmadon's tilted grin grew wider as he fixed his eyes on the rosy blush sweetly spreading across the tips of Misako's cheeks. To him, there was nothing more precious than the way she blushed and bashfully turned away, leaving his melted heart lustfully fantasizing over her enraptured beauty. His mouth seemed to water as he cravingly eyed her fully lip glossed lips, mildly curving into a glamorous smile.

The embellished woman batted her thick, lengthy eyelashes and urgently forced her lips closer to the tempted male's slightly agape mouth. He closed his eyes and locked lips with the opposite, unable to handle the matter of seconds passing without his mouth sealed upon hers. The vulnerable female allowed the taste of his alcohol infected saliva to seep into her mouth as he skillfully devoured her glossy lips while his active hands explored below her waist.

Miskao broke their lip connection after the brief moment of luxury and rested her head upon the taller's chest. She closed her eyes, listeneing to the soft melody of the music pumping through the speakers, and erased every last fragment of anxiety trailing through her mind. She inhaled the vigorous scent of Garmadon's chilling, alcohol poisoned breath heavily huffing above her, sending goosebumps down the back of her neck. The rapid rhythm of his heart beat seemed to thump out of his chest and flowed into her ears while she took in the destinct odor of sweat drenching his unbuttoned shirt.

The domineering male confidently took the lead in their dance, attentively guiding his wife to the timing of the slow paced music. The gentle swaying motion of his body pulled Misako along as she stepped from side to side, gazing into his unpredictable, amethyst eyes.

"Now, be honest," He supported his head against hers as he changed the flow in their direction, "Would you say I am still as talented of a dancer since our wedding reception?"

"Face it sweetheart, you were blessed with two left feet," She giggled and toyed with his loosely dangling tie, "And to tell you the truth, I never thought you were all too great of a dancer,"

Garmadon snickered and intimidatingly hovered over her petite figure while purposefully stepping on her feet, "Is that so?"

"You know, you may even be worse than our wedding!" She laughed while he lazily kissed her and gingerly led her swaying movement in sync with the beautiful rhythm of the chorus. He rocked her back and forth in his control and held her as close as he could against his chest, pleasurably savoring the romantic moment in time until the very last word of the sweet sounding lyrics was sung.

Misako's only relaxing moment shared with her husband throughout the night was instantly destroyed due to the quickly paced rap music breaking out and exploding through the pounding speakers dangerously reaching its maximum volume. The enormous, compact crowd screamed excitedly and threw their arms above their heads, chaotically thrashing each other around on the shining dance floor.

Garmadon's bashed friends dragged their wives onto the loaded floor closely behind them, bizarrely dancing to the outrageously loud music damaging their ears while they messed with an annoyed Garmadon, spanking and shoving him whenever they got close enough to tease the duo.

Suffocating from the bumping and pushing of the endless elbow-to-elbow dancing, Misako groaned and steadfastly embraced her husband to keep from being swallowed into the flood of wasted people wildly bouncing and cheering. She cringed from the blasting base vibrating within her chest, feeling the sharp piercings of limbs jabbing and shoving her while the drunkards spilled their drinks and screamed in horrendous pitches. The acute flashing strobe lights zooming across the party, adding to the excessive rackets of noise, shot uneasy pulses through her head, instantly inviting a severe migraine pressuring deeper beneath her temples.

"Well?" Garmadon shouted over the violent pandemonium draining his voice, "Are you going to dance with me or not?"

"I haven't made up my mind quite yet," She squirmed from the lustful touch of his grabby hands traveling down her body from behind.

"What are you afraid of?" He chuckled and forcefully stuck his torso against her back, folding his arms around her curvature sides and swung them to the rapid beat, "Don't you know how this works?"

She twirled around in his arms, unable to visibly meet his eyes from the darkened atmosphere erupting with clouded smoke and reflective lights, "I can't say I do,"

"I hold a drink in my hand, while you dance on me and make me look good," he proudly tilted the fogged bottle to his lips, gulping the remaining liquor swishing around the bottom.

"Simple enough," Misako threw her head back laughing and grasped the damp cotton of his shirt draping from his sides, "Now let's make you look good!" She slid her palms down his sweating, bare abdomen and slowly backed away, hoping to capture her husband's full attention by the provocative dancing she was about to perform.

Garmadon curiously tilted his head, examining how the stunning woman spun herself around on her raised heals, and captivatingly ran her fingers along her caved hips in order to seduce him further toward the center of the enthusiastically jumping party insanely shouting over the chaos.

The tipsy male stumbled forward and rested his palms over Misako's swinging hips, for she granted her body permission to freely move to the catchy music.

Garmadon smirked finding her hands glued to his swaying abdomen, and gazed down at the smooth wobbling motion of her graceful body language brushing against his crouch. In return, he nonchalantly rested in plie position, and forcefully rode his hips from right to left against the front of her lower body, "Two left feet huh?"

Misako blushed at his irresistible, flirtatious eye contact, "I will give you until the end of the night to prove me wrong," she firmly grasped his slender waist, and rubbed her body against his. Once she found their sexy dancing coming with ease, she isolated her calves and mildly popped her hips with every side step.

The taller cockily leaned back, rolling his shoulders and puffing his chest out while he widened the space between his feet and trapped the active female between his legs. Garmadon loosened the elastic band of his baggy shorts and lowered the sagging clothing just below his crouch, just enough to expose the top lining of his grey boxers.

Misako used the quick flowing energy from her hips to shift her foot placement while she let the rhythm control her actions. She seductively tightened her grip on the belt line of Garmadon's narrow waist and raised herself upward to roll her hips against his lower body.

The consumed alcohol gradually infecting the male's bloodstream traveled to his brain, causing him to physically let loose and rid the control over his own body. He couldn't resist the lustful touch of her delicate body scraping against his, he relaxed his muscles and brought his right foot forward to intensify their inappropriate dancing.

"Garmadon, dammit you sly dog!" Leonides joked and harshly spanked his friend after running his hands along Silvia's chest.

"Montgomery Garmadon is a filthy, dirty dancing ass hole!" Mikka hollered, making sure all the noisy dancers bumping around the group of friends clearly heard.

The dominant male turned his head just enough to find his cluster of drunken friends. He switched hands with his bottle and raised his fist before pointing his middle finger at the group of men whistling and teasing. He then returned his attention to his wife and traced his palms down her accentuated curves, deliberately showing them off to anyone laying eyes on the dancing couple.

Misako knew far too well Garmadon's excitement was soon to overtake him at any point in time. She squealed at the touch of his hands sneaking down her thighs and attaching just inches below her waist. He planned to spin her around and place himself behind her as the playlist shuffled to the popular upcoming song.

The party screamed and chanted at the top of their lungs, pumping their fists in the air as the entire overflowing night club lowered their length against one another and broke down, freely tossing their limbs above their heads to the rapid music blasting overhead.

Garmadon swallowed the remaining level of alcohol rippling through his bottle and aggressively locked the female between his calves from behind. The wasted male shoved himself against his wife and rotated his hips, beginning out to one side and back around as he stretched his neck over her shoulder and continuously kissed her left cheek.

Misako watched her poor friends being traumatized by their husband's behaviors and prayed Garmadon would not follow in their footsteps. She discovered the perfect pace to the music's rhythm and leaned forward and backward as Garmadon worked from behind her, slowly clashing their bodies together. Garmadon side glanced his friends cheering him on as they sexually danced with their own wives. Only winking in return, he took his time grinding against her back with each heavy boost of base to the poppy music while he rubbed his hands across the front of her waist.

Misako pointed out Silvia, Tara and Olivia hectically shoving their way through the grinding crowd, and back to their hideout in the back of the building, knowing the worst was yet to come. She sighed, pondering ideas on how to drag her husband out of the building before he did things he would regret later on. Her mind was cleared felling Garmadon heavily breathing down her neck and burying his face in her silky, curled hair as he smothered himself against her.

Nicandro suddenly jumped on Garmadon's back, thrusting his weight upon the taller as he danced with his wife, ending with the couple ramming in to the individuals cramped tightly around them. The much more intimidating male spun around on his heals and bear hugged his friend in a tackle. Nicandro stood on the balls of his feet to peer over Garmadon, "Mind if we steal your hubby for a bit?"

"Be my guest!" Miskao laughed and patted her husband, "Now behave yourself out there, I will be in the back for one more drink and then we will be leaving rather you like it or not," She whispered and kissed his cheek before scampering through the overflowing crowd of hundreds.

The weary woman took an offered glass of champagne from Olivia and repositioned herself against the glass walls of the lounge, "What is really sickening, is the fact that my dress is soaking with sweat, and unfortunately not all of it was produced by me..Or Garmadon.."

"That's disgusting!" Tara gagged, "I'm leaving after this next song, I can't take another second of this!"

"Oh, believe me, you haven't seen the worst of it," Silvia ran her manicured nails through her dark hair, "Just wait until they decide they're all of the sudden incredible dancers,"

The clique of woman groaned and leaned against the glass, watching the boys uncontrollably wrestling in the distance. "Where's Ed and Edna? I could have sworn they were coming," Olivia pointed.

"I'm afraid not," Misako shook her head, "The last I heard from them, Ed was having surgery on his knee from an accident while working.."

"Knowing those two, they will be up and about like nothing happened!" Tara grinned, "I'm sure we'll run into them sometime soon,"

The girls listened to the outrageous hip hop music blowing out every speaker mounted throughout the building. Olivia was one to point out the boys a second time, catching their horrendous behaviors as the chanting crowd formed a small space circling around them.

Misako screamed and covered her mouth, seeing her drunken husband toward the center of the crowd, tearing his shirt off along with his friends improperly dancing with each other. She nervously bit her lip and tightened her fist around Garmadon's half empty bottle as she watched him while he was the first to drop his pants down to his ankles, attracting several trashy, limitedly clothed woman to his sides as they climbed over him, grinding their bodies against his exposed skin. Silvia screeched seeing her husband do the exact same and stormed off toward the crowd with a few of the woman trailing behind her for support.

Misako stood alone, helplessly watching Garmadon incautiously grind against his friends, while stripping from layer by layer of clothing until he was left to nothing but his loosely hanging tie and boxers. There was only so much the poor woman could bare to watch without breaking down in tears from the humiliation he always found ways to cause. She embarrassedly covered her reddened face and slouched against the wall, preparing for an endless night of discipline..

**A/N: Wow I don't even know what to say other than Garmadon and Misako getting pretty sexy on the dance floor! YEAH! **

**I know the ending was a little rushed and I didn't even get a chance to edit this guys, I'm so sorry if there was all these errors in it!): I figured I might as well put this up right away since I've been grounded XD Okay I'm leaving to go buy that movie now! **

**Love you guys tons and hope to see you on the next chapter! That one will be interesting.. Misako wants to take a trip up to the Monastery to visit Wu and their father XD How in the world will she be able get Garmadon in the car to ride up with her?! **


	8. Weakness

**A/N: Oh my gosh I'm sorry it took me forever to post this.. School just started last week.. So it was pretty crazy and I didn't have any time to edit it lol I already have all this homework already! What is this?! XD**

**Hey, so in my other story, 'I Dare You', I decided to reply to guests that review, because I want to respond to them just like I try to do to the other authors reviewing by privatemessages(: So from now on, guests, I will leave a little section in my A/Ns of replies in order of when you posted a review! **

* * *

**'Guest': Well, like I said to the other person below, I'm really, really busy, and school and all these sports just started, so I'm so sorry I take forever updating): I'm trying my best to hurry up and go through editing all of these chapters for you though, so don't give up on me yet! XD**

**'Cloud9': NO WAY! Spelled the same too?! Thats awesome, and happy early b-day! Thanks so much! Yeah I know, I'm changing it up a bit, but really not that much.. I mean.. It gets really bad just out of no where and everything just falls apart after this.. Rather dramatic part of the story coming up shortly. And I hate to tell you, Garmadon will be showing signs of the venom infection soon.. It's not all cheery and happy like is the entire story..**

**'Guest': It did take a while to finish.. I'm really sorry for not updating that often, I just take a while to edit it.. I guess it's because I really don't like the way I write.. I don't know, I try to make it better for you guys, but it doesn't always work out, so that's why it takes forever! Bare with me here!**

**'Llkuljay': Yes! They do know Jay's parents! Don't worry, they just might come back into the story again later(;**

**'BlueRazzi': Yea, crazy right?! I don't think I would hate it, lol I'd just die from the claustrophobic feeling! Dude, everyone feels bad for Misako XD**

* * *

**Yeah, I don't have anything to say other than this chapter Misako persuades Garmadon to accompany her on their trip up to the Monestary and it get's crazy with Garmadon acting like a five year old and refusing to get in the car XD**

Garmadon slowly released the air in his lungs, an endless yawn escaping his throat as he leisurely reclined against the suporting arm of the sofa. He folded his arms behind his head and kicked his feet up on the opposite end of the couch. The twenty-six year old took advantage of his alone time while his wife volunteered at the museum in Ninjago City, and would do everything Misako deliberately insisted he not. He flipped through the channels on the television and stuck his hands in whatever packaged foods he could find in their cabinets. Closing his weary eyes, he smirked to himself, only imagining how his bride would react if she happened to witness how he truthfully spent his days off work.

He carelessly stuffed a fist full of popcorn in his mouth, but froze as soon as he heard the knob to the front door rattling. Garmadon gulped, realizing it was clearly impossible to tidy up the mess he had created before Misako would notice. He helplessly continued to lie flat on his back and planted one of the few decorative couch pillows over his face, appearing to be asleep.

Misako nudged the front door with her hip and stepped into the crammed entryway of their home, while carrying a stack of books borrowed from the museum. Keiko, their five year old Maltese, raced down the hallway from it's resting spot in the master bedroom, and bounded toward the young woman to welcome her home. "Hi sweetheart!" Misako crouched to the yipping puppy's level, and scratched behind it's scruffy ears as it jumped and wiggled in excitement. "Where's your daddy, Keiko? Hm?"

The female slipped off her flip flops and waded toward the widened kitchen before dropping her keys and purse in bewilderment of the sight of candy wrappers and unwrapped bags of chips and cookies scattered across the granite countertops. She sighed and raised a hand to her forehead, combing back her thick, highlighted bangs. Tightly pursing her lips, she made her way through the living room, only to find the conditions worse. Fallen fractions of food hid beneath the soft, chocolate-brown carpet along with empty pop cans negligently tossed upon the small coffee table and loveseat.

Misako walked around the back side of the lengthened couch where her husband motionlessly lie, and stood before him, shielding the noisy, flat screen television mounted above the stone fireplace. She placed her hands on her hips and lowered her vision to Garmadon's lazily sprawled out body pretending to sleep. Without second thoughts, the woman picked up the fluffy dog pawing at her shins, and placed it over the male's bare torso, knowing the act would annoy him.

Garmadon cringed, feeling the animal's pointed claws sink into his skin as the white fuzz ball squeezed it's head under the green pillow hiding its master's face. The wet tongue spilled sticky drool while it sloppily caressed Garmadon's cheeks and mouth. He uncomfortably squirmed and acted as if he were waking from a deep sleep, groggily sitting up and prying the hyper Maltese from his face.

"And the truth comes out," Misako smirked and sassily popped her hip to the side, "Caught ya,"

He sluggishly extended his arms across the tops of the cushions supporting his back, "..It's not what it looks like,"

"Uh-huh," The female giggled and bent down, massaging the male's face between her palms and softly brushed her lips across his forehead, "I expect this house cleaned by the time I'm finished showering,"

"I have a better idea," He leaned his forehead against his wife's, "I clean this mess up in time for me to join you,"

"You better make it quick," She blushed and playfully pushed him away, "I'll give you five minutes,"

Garmadon frantically rushed from room to room, tidying the disaster of trash and leftover food he had created in less than the amount of time given. Entering the master bathroom, he ambitiously stripped from his clothing and opened the fogged shower door to reveal his wife thirstily waiting for him. He closed the glass behind him and took in the excessively heated steam erupting from the waterfall resembling shower head, dumping buckets of warm water over their exposed flesh.

The couple deliriously giggled, feeling the space between their slippery bodies seal against one another's. Misako cradled Garmadon's neck with her hands, and twirled her pointer finger through his soapy hair while he forced her petite body against the ivory tile wall, beneath the shower head raining down upon them. The clear water heavily drained down their wet faces as their lips irritably found one another's.

The lip motion began soft and sweet, though the passionate strive for the opposites taste pushed the pace of the endless kiss, inviting the slick tongue into the mouth of the other. The female gently pulled away after the ongoing moment of luxury, and touched her nose against the male's, feeling his cooling breath greatly beat across her sensitive skin. She closed her relaxed eyes and smiled to herself, allowing the sprinkling water to wash over them in floods of pouring buckets.

Lukewarm water dripped from their soaking towels, and collected in puddles of wet footprints trailing from the bathroom tile, and leading to the kitchen flooring. Garmadon tightened the grey towel draping around his slim waist, and folded his arms across his wife's caved waist from behind. Misako softly kissed his cheek as he stretched his neck over her shoulder, peering down at her working hands. "What's this for?"

"Dinner," She simply replied and sliced the mixed fruit into finely cut cubes. He reached for a chunk, and popped it in his mouth before wandering around the island counter and making himself comfortable upon the leather cushioned bar stool.

Misako repositioned her grip on the dull knife handle, and pierced the remaining half of the juicy, red watermelon. Her mind scattered, attempting to bring up ways to inform her husband about their undiscussed plans for that evening, "Your brother called this morning.."

Garmadon irritatedly propped his chin up with a folded fist, "And I care because?"

The female sighed and clinked the blade of the knife against the cutting board, "He asked if we would join them for dinner tonight-"

"Oho no." The impulsive male furrowed his brows and overemphasized the shake of his head.

Misako placed the cutter down, "Why not?"

"You know damn well why!" Garmadon snarled and adamantly leaned away.

"There's no need to yell.." She calmly murmured and fixed a small bowl of leftover fruit for the opposite.

"I suppose you went right ahead and agreed without bothering to ask of my opinion?"

Miskao ambled in the direction of where the male uncomfortably sat, and placed the fragile bowl before him, "You know me far too well," she giggled and ruffled his thick, sopping hair after checking the time displayed on the oven, "I told Wu we would be at the monastery by six,"

"I never agreed to anything." Garmadon folded his arms over his chest, "Therefore, I am not required to accompany you."

"Just this once?" She begged using her pleading, bright green eyes.

"Nope."

"I never understood why you have always been so distant from your family," Miskao sadly raised her head to meet his amethyst eyes, "they care so much about you,"

"They never cared," He frowned and turned away, "Neither of them have been there when I needed them most.."

The twenty-six year old extended an arm and gently brushed away the loose strands of damp hair hanging in front of his eyes, "Please don't talk that way,"

Garmadon grumbled under his breath and slid the untouched bowl across the granite, "I'm not going."

"Would you at lest _try_ to be considerate of your family?" Misako watched her husband crankily climb off the barstool and stalk toward the living room couch, "We rarely see them.."

"We should be so lucky." He glanced behind his shoulder and collapsed over the hazelnut couch.

"Garmadon, please," The young woman followed in the male's footsteps, "It would only last a few hours at the most. I'm not asking you to stay the entire night." Garmadon relentlessly sunk back into the fluffy couch cushions, toning out her nagging voice. "What am I expected to do in order for you to come with me?"

"I don't care what you do." He scrunched his nose and slid back, "I'm not going."

"Oh, you're definitely going." Misako leaned over him, "I'm afraid you have no other choice." Garmadon ignored her and rolled on his side to face the opposite direction. "Fine. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"What's the hard way?" He curiously side glanced his wife.

"I will literally carry you out to the car." She walked around the stretched couch and sassily positioned her hands on her hips.

"You know, I think I'll go with the hard way," Garmadon snorted and kicked his feet up, "How thoughtful of you to carry me!"

"You're such an asshole."

He smirked and clapped his hands twice, "Let's go, wifey," the overconfident male snickered, meeting her intense glare, "We don't want to be late, do we?"

Misako's thin eyebrows furrowed with determination as she stepped forward, preparing to lift her much larger husband. Garmadon's figure revealing a height of 6'5'' and weighing around 213 pounds; he stood a whole foot taller than Miskao. Not to mention her small amount of weight would have to be doubled in order to equal his. The petite woman took a few deep breaths before rotating her wrists, and bending down to slip her palms under his back.

"You can do it, babe!" Garmadon cheered and lazily shifted his weight above her hands, finding the scene quite humorous.

"Don't talk to me." She grunted, discovering the limited strength in her tiny biceps as she struggled to raise his muscular body not even an inch above the cushions. Misako exhaustedly gripped her knees and took a moment to catch her breath after another disappointing attempt, "I'm.. Getting you.. On a diet.." She heavily panted.

"And I'm getting you a gym membership," Garmadon laughed and folded his arms behind his head, "You're a weenie,"

Misako rolled her eyes and straightened her posture, experimenting new ways to lift the heavy male. Locking her fingers around both his thick wrists, she yanked upward with all her might, trying her best to pull himself body to a sitting position. Garmadon snickered and squirmed over the sofa, only forcing the idea more challenging for his wife.

"How old are you? Five?" Misako greatly breathed in annoyance, forcefully pulling his wrists closer to her chest.

"I'm six actually." He teased and sluggishly reclined backward, effortlessly bringing his wife toppling over his abdomen. The taller playfully wrapped his arms around the woman's back and tickled her along with a few sloppy kisses to her cheeks. Misako squealed and wiggled in his firm grasp, uncontrollably giggling from the lively touch of his traveling hands.

After a while, she broke free and hovered over him with a defeated sigh, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Put me up for adoption," He joked and slumped against the arm of the furniture.

"But no one would want you!" She screamed as he playfully attacked her and buried his face him her chest. Finally managing to escape, Misako frantically crawled off his shirtless torso. She hurried into the kitchen, for an idea resolving their quarrel suddenly popped in her brain.

"What are you doing?" Garmadon propped himself up to skeptically watch his wife rummage through their maplewood cabinetry.

Without a word, Misako deviously grinned to herself and spun around to face her husband, confidently waving a jumbo sized bag of candy high in the air for him to see.

The male's violet eyes widened the second his irresistible weakness came to sight. His mouth cravingly watered, eyeing his bride dangling the weighted bag of sweets in front of his face.

"I got ya now," She sneakily taunted the male, and swayed the full package from left to right, watching his head bobble to the motion of the candy bag's sway. It was quite challenging not to crack a giggle, watching Garmadon's tongue practically hang out of his mouth from the delicious sight. Before he extended his right arm for the sweets, Misako ripped the bag away and hid it behind her back.

The twenty-six year old male snapped out of his phase and grunted, realizing what she was about to do with the candy. "You wouldn't."

"I _would_." Misako bore her flawless white teeth in a smile, and mentally patted herself on the back for such a sneaky plot.

"You have a sick, twisted mind," Garmadon was slow to speak, anxiously zipping his vision from the candy, toward his wife.

Misako flipped her braided hair over her shoulders and skipped down the hall, twirling the large bag of sweets, "Come and get them, Garmy!"

"Damn.." Garmadon huffed and tried to keep himself calm, watching his precious chocolates disappear down the hallway. After ten unbearable seconds, he screamed in panic, and hurdled over the sofa, racing through the narrow space leading to the two-car garage. He threw open the painted door just in time to find his wife tossing his candy into their slick black jeep. He groaned and defeatedly dragged himself into the passenger side of the vehicle.

Misako proudly slammed his car door closed, and tapped on the tinted window, teasing him with an over exaggerated, enthusiastic wave. Just as she expected in return, Garmadon grumpily frowned and flipped her off. He sighed in irritation, and leaned his head against the glass beside him. He had a long night ahead of him..

**A/N: Soo.. What do you guys think? XD Garmadon is such an immature, spoiled little brat, that's what I think! What he really needs, is a good whipping from his daddy (coming in the next chapter) Well, Wu and Garmadon are idiots, and I honestly don't know how the First Spinjitzu Master puts up with these two XD **

**Anyways, love you guys, have an awesome night, and thanks so much for reading my incredibly long chapters that make your brain explode! **


	9. The Way It Used To Be

**A/N: Has school started for everyone yet?! Ugh, it's honestly wearing me out already, I'm so overwhelmed with homework and presentations and papers already and it's only the second week of school! Something is seriously wrong here! So I'm warning you my updates might take even longer than they usually are because boring school all day and then practice for two and a half hours straight after, and then I have a part time job after that, and then I have butt loads of pointless homework! I go to bed around 1-2am and then wake up at 6:30 so I'm seriously dead by the end of the night once I get home and I just can't find the time to go over my writing for you): **

**But I promise I'll try my absolute best to be quick because you guys are so awesome for reading this and giving me all the awesome feedback! I'm serious, you have no idea how happy I am when I see nearly two thousand people are reading this so far! Time to reply to guests:**

* * *

**'Guest': Hahah! XD You just made my day! Well.. I mean.. They aren't really trying to get pregnant at the time.. They're just enjoying each other's alone time XD**

**'SammieBoo': Yea I did(; Actually, I do have a DA, I just never go on it lol I still have the same username on here (XC12Passion) and I have a couple drawings uploaded that you could look through if you wanted to! He does, doesn't he? Thanks!**

**'Guest': lol! XD Thanks for reading!**

**Cloud9: Dude, I thought it was pretty sexy myself XD Well, Garmadon was right about her being a weenie! Yes, here comes the annoying pain in the butt brother!**

**'Guest': Thank you so much! :D**

**'Llkuljay': lol yea(; Why, thank you! Eh, if you think Garmadon and Wu attacking each other and getting beaten by their father's staff funny, then yes it might be for you XD**

* * *

**Okay, you might kill me but I decided to squeeze in this chapter before their visit to the monastery, just to show some perspective from Wu's point of view before Garmadon and Misako show up.. Next chapter, it'll be much more entertaining, I promise! XD**

Three lonely years with as little as an occasional phone call or letter received from her... Or him. He often questioned how such a stable relationship between the three of them could suddenly take a life changing turn into a secluded separation. The special bond the trio shared with one another seemed to be inseparable at the time... Until the heartbreaking hours of favoritism soon appeared, punishing Wu into the inevitable trap as the third wheel.

Wu Garmadon never processed how someone so innocent, sweet, and down to earth could possibly posses feelings for the demonic monster corrupting his arrogant brother's being. The most challenging obstacle for Wu, was to watch the woman he loved, love his brother instead of him. Of course he reminded himself that it wasn't always that way. It wasn't always they were greatly divided. It wan't always his throbbing heart was left burned to tiny measures of ashes..

There was a precious moment in time where he, Misako and Garmadon clutched onto the most strongest rope of friendship, permanently tying each individual together. It was a connection so tenacious, it appeared strictly indestructible whenever the three young adults were seen together.

However, as their attachment towards one another increased, the two brothers found themselves individually visualizing Misako as more than just a friend. Aggressive and courageous as Montgomery was, he dangerously took the first step as to express his love and affection toward the gorgeous woman. Frustrated at the sight of his older brother's flirtatious actions, Wu bravely decided that he too should cross over the line of simple friendship.

Observing Montgomery's sneaky ideas of savoring his alone time with Misako, Wu insisted he try his own sly actions toward the female. Overtime, the blonde realized Misako would never react to his tricks as he expected her to. Instead, he would find her emerald eyes wander over his shoulder and connect with the much taller brunette standing in the opposite room behind them.

Attempting to impress Miskao only weighed down his shoulders in defeat, after repeatedly failing to capture her attention. The brother rivalry began the minute each of the young men realized both happened to share the same passionate feelings for the same exact woman.

Violent fights would often break out in resolution, both verbal and physical. The unavoidable bond between the two brothers collapsed in colossal destruction after the expressed jealousy toward the opposite rose from deep within their guts. Engaged in war, the men would take up arms against one another. Quarrels repeatedly commencing whenever one crossed the other's path. The brutal conflict arising between them had dominated the brotherly love they used to share, ending with uncontrollable, vicious words rolling off their tongues in hatred.

The flashback Wu set forth in his imagination crushed his sorrowful heart as he dreadfully remembered the moment he set out to purchase a bouquet of flowers for Misako. A confident grin born upon the young man's face, he eagerly made his way down the streets of the extensive city, only picturing how delighted Misako would be after he handed her the bundle of pink Peonies, and asked her to join him at one of the most finest restaurants in Ninjago that night.

Though the smile lifting his cheekbones slowly faded into an aghast expression as he stepped up the final block of the stone staircase directing toward the monastery. There she stood, pressed against the bark of the towering oak tree. Her flawless face hidden behind his older brothers, for his venomous lips passionately caressed her sweet. Wu bit the inside of his cheek, watching Misako return the love his brother displayed for her. Her arms slid around his waist in response, traveling up his back and cradling his neck as the female pulled the devious male closer.

Wu's world came toppling over him all at once, crushing his aching heart as he freely allowed the silent tear escape his left eye. One by one, his fingers released his grip around the tinted tissue paper wrapping the Peonies. Clearly Misako had confirmed her decision over the brothers. _A foolish mistake _Wu would rather say. The younger had immediately taken the role as the forgotten third wheeler, tagging along with the new couple whenever Misako had stopped over to visit.

Wu took note of the peculiar behavior his brother strangely portrayed as he began keeping his distance from their father and himself. He imagined the walls Garmadon was begining to build between their family the instant he proposed to Misako, kneeled in the sand of Ninjago beach with an expensive diamond ring displayed for her.

Wu recalled assisting his older brother while he packed up his belongings, and helped him settle into he and Misako's first apartment after their marriage. Little did he know the depressing sight of his best friend leaving him would be one of the few days he would be privilaged to see his brother over the three lonely years of seclusion.

It was as if Wu were infected with an incurable disease of lovesickness. No mater how hard he tried, he could never accept the fact that Misako now belonged to his brother. He closed his caribbean blue eyes thinking about her, and opened them, doing the same. She never left his mind, stealing his thoughts throughout the days spent left to himself. Whenever he would find enough courage to contact his sister-in-law, Garmadon always made sure he was the one to answer, simply fibbing to his younger brother, stating his wife was busy or out of the house. Failing to reach Misako over the phone, Wu began writing letters, though never to receive one in return.

It wasn't until this very day, that Wu had successfully managed to speak with Miskao on her way to volunteer at the museum. He could not understand why the invitation had been so difficult to leave his throat. Though he was relieved to hear her gingerly accept the offer, and trail off about how greatly she missed them, questioning why he hadn't kept in touch over the last couple of years.

Wu couldn't help but grimace at the knowledge of his elder brother's manipulative, lying tongue. It sickened him to understand how wickedly selfish Garmadon had grew over the years, childishly hoarding his wife for himself as if he owned her, keeping her from the ones she cared for..

The blonde leaned against the monochromatic black and white designed wall of his spacious bedroom, and closed his eyes, ambitiously awaiting the moment his brother and best friend walk through the entryway of the monastery after three whole years. Wu shoved aside the hate he used to set forth and replaced it with the brotherly affection he offered his brother as they were younger. He excitedly waded within the living quarters of the monastery in search of his father, to inform the older man of their expected guests..

**A/N: Yeah, that was just a back story for you so you understand their past conflicts with each other. The next chapter will make up for the boringness of this one! And.. I decided to write another story about Wu and Garmadon when they first met Misako and the comical rivalry that comes with it lol it's actually pretty entertaining so far XD So let me know if you want me to post it!**

**And another thing.. I opened a poll on my profile about a story about an extended version of the episode, 'The Green Ninja' with all these extra annoying things that Garmadon does to irritate Nya and the ninja. Later on, they've all had enough of his annoying habits and constant babbling at night, and they decide to have a butt-kicking revenge in store for him! Vote if you'd like, and tell me if you would want to read a story like that or not! **

**I still have homework to do and it's late, so I'm outta here! Talk to you later!**


	10. Homesick

**A/N: I'm starting this little wall of fame section for my insanely awesome reviewers/fav/followers for each chapter just so I can show you guys off to everyone that reads this, and I can brag about how much I love you guys XD So here it is, and I'll update it every chapter update(:**

*LadyMarissaGarmadon *ForestBornNinjaGirl *CuteBlueCherri *Jay Nice *Random Ninja Wizard Girl *dixicorn *17blanceri *halz1320 *Bekket *Lord Garmadon *SexyLordGarmy *Howling Wolf Pup *Shadow's Delight *ninjagosilverninja1 *JustineElla2 *thorn garmadon *Little Ms Fangirl *SweetLoveDreams *RaspberryBubblegum12 *AnimeLover1321 *Hereandnow102 *Ipsfan100 *Lidy Garmadon *Areyto *The ninja of Nature *ToxicNinjaKitty3399 *Yori montgomery *Night-Corpse *Ninjago72fan  
(and all my lovely guest reviewers!)

**If you read this, and your name's not on that list yet, you're still awesome and I love you just as much XD I can't thank you enough for all the feedback(:**

* * *

**'Anonymous': How could you say that after reading my author's note on that last chapter?! XD I'm kidding! Hey, I'm honestly trying my best.. I apologize for the super long updates): I'm working on getting them out quicker for ya!**

**'Guest': Aw, why don't you have an account? Get one! That's great to know you still put a vote in even though you can't! ****You rock, seriously XD T****hanks for letting me know! By the looks of how many people want it so far, I'm sure I'll be posting it :D**

**'Tilly': I'm a sophomore in highschool, and I turned 16 over the summer(; Ooh, I'm definitely not that good XD lol noo, not that old!**

**'Guest': Hahah! Wu is pretty creepy right now lol I mean, he dreams about his brother's wife? What is going on here?!**

**'Dawnn': Actually.. I do have to agree with you on that! But Garmadon's still hotter! ;-; Is that really how you feel? XD Common, he's not that bad, he's just ornery! **

******'MsEmolga:' Oh my gosh, thank you! Dude, he is so hot XD I even drew him shirtless as my icon! Yeah, I'm not too fond of that extra set of arms either XD lol Zane! That was so funny!**

**'Tilly': Yeah, I do sometimes XD Sorry I'm killing you with them! That really means a lot, thanks so much(:**

* * *

**Alrighty, I'm done rambling on about crap you don't care about so sit back and get reading XD**

"Someone's awfully quiet over there," Misako peered over her shoulder at her heavily panting husband, "Are you okay?"

Without a sign of acknowledgement, Garmadon locked his gaze on the smooth cobble pathway, winding up the Mountains of Impossible Height. The wispy overcast of clouds fogged the lengthy trail leading toward the enormous monastery perched upon the peeks of the immense elevation.

"I understand this won't be easy for you," Misako came to a halt, allowing the male a moment to catch up with her much farther distance, "I'm only asking you to try your best." Garmadon rolled his violet eyes, and clenched his fists as he commanded his muscular calves to carry his weight along the leveled rock. He furrowed his brows and harshly swung his limbs at his sides with every exaggerated stomp.

Sensing the discomfort the fiery male expressed, Misako squeezed a tiny hand through the larger, folded fist. In response, his palm unclenched and his fingers slipped between the small spaces inviting them. The tip of her thumb soothingly massaged his knuckles while the two trudged up the ancient staircase, hand-in-hand. "Nothing will go wrong as long as you make the effort to avoid causing a scene," she raised her shins to comfortingly kiss his soft cheek, "You'll be fine,"

Fighting back the impulsive remark climbing up his throat, Garmadon remained silent and escorted his wife up the few remaining steps before pounding a fist upon the double doors of the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Misako took a step backward, and gazed up at the vivid sunset painting the pink and orange atmosphere overlooking the land her father-in-law crafted. She closed her eyes and inhaled the crisp, october breeze as the duo waited for an answer. A brief moment subsequent to the knocking echoing beyond the castellated walls, the heavy doors of the temple flew open, and the couple had been met by an athletically built, twenty-five year old blonde.

"Wu!" Misako yanked her wrist from Garmadon's possession, and excitedly spread her arms up to her best friend's neck while planting a warm kiss upon the sun-kissed cheek.

"Misako, what a pleasure to see you again!" Wu eagerly fastened his arms around the stunning woman's waist, and closed his eyes, struggling to shadow the unavoidable grin widening across his defined cheek bones. The small figure imprisoned in his grasp induced his rapidly pulsing heart to skip beats within his chest as the friends savored their close reunion.

"Oh, it's been so long!" She gently broke the connection between their bodies and stared into his alluring, ice blue eyes, "How have you been?"

"I wish I could say things have been well," The younger male quietly replied and uncomfortably rubbed his bandaged wrist.

She drew in her breath at the sight of the thickly wrapped limb, "What happened?"

"I think it is best if we discuss it later.." Wu sighed and widened the gap between the twin doors, revealing the full outdoor courtyard behind him.

"Yes, of course," Misako willingly took his outstretched hand as he welcomed the young woman through the magnificent entryway. Watching her from behind, the blonde then hesitantly forced himself to meet his older sibling's bone-chilling eye contact, for Garmadon shadowed closely behind his wife.

The tanned pigment brushing Wu's cheeks abandoned his flesh as the two brothers skeptically locked eyes with one another. Jealousy and hatred begged to dominate the love and inseparable friendship they both shared upon a time. However, neither man could find enough strength to conquer the rather odd vibes received as they came face to face after years of separation.

"Long time no see, little brother," The much taller brunette confidently stepped forward with a lopsided smirk, "I see you still have the appearance of a twelve year old girl, but not hot!" The blonde opened his mouth to return the insult, though Garmadon pushed him aside to make his way through the monstrous entrance of the courtyard, "How's father?"

"Unfortunately he hasn't been feeling the best lately.." Wu shook his head, though gladly took his place beside his brother, "He will be very pleased to see the both of you have come. I can't recall the last time you two had stopped by to visit."

"It seems it has been years.." Misako murmured and took in the familiar, breathtaking interior of the enclosed area.

Freely open to the sunset above them, the spacious courtyard surrounded the vast Monastery with fine sandstone grounded into the elevated earth, using the entire property line of the mountain's peaks to enclose the open areas within itself. The striking features of Chinese architecture which was practiced on the Monastery's appearance, emphasized on precise articulation and symmetry, signifying a form of balance over the complexes. The secondary elements of the main building were positioned on each side of the largest structure, appearing as two wings in order to maintain the bilateral symmetrical layout; surprisingly from the interior of the building, no two windows provided the same view.

Erected upon a raised platform as a foundation, the Monastery was located on the center axis of the court, built with a strong emphasis on the width, rather than the height of the building, and stressed the visual impact of the widened bases extending from the dominant structure. With a sweeping curvature rising at each pointed tip, the roof's ridges were prominently decorated with unique ceramic figurines, which hung ropes of draping scarlet and yellow flags from every corner, connecting the smaller complexes to the main tower.

The indestructibly walled courtyard provided an outdoor training facility with various devices scattered in opposite ends of the yard, including two weapon racks used for storage and numerous training gear equipment supplied against the back wall. Undergoing several refinements over the past years, each of the modifications reflected the wishes and training philosophy of The First Spinjitzu Master, Aslan Garmadon. This course, where his two sons had been exposed to the art of Spinjitzu, was known to be the most dangerous, difficult, and horrific training layout in the history of Ninjago. However, both of the Garmadon brothers had effortlessly mastered the courses at such an astounding young age of ten.

Although the training facility did not stand alone in the spacious courtyard. Colossal dragon mounts sheltered four mysterious elemental beasts, dividing them between sturdy stables large enough to hold the intimidating monsters, individually representing each of the four elements. The multicolored guardians hung their heads high above their stalls, and blasted great amounts of steam from their snouts as the cluster of three cautiously passed by.

Wu carefully chose his foot placement while making his way up the thin platforms of the ivory coated stairs, and slid the fragile, shoji sliding doors open to display the exquisite chinese presented interior. Constructed with various pillars, arches, and beams interlacing each other, the indoor layout of the temple composed an incredible reflection of an asian architectural complexity. The complicated environment portrayed a harmonious feeling of peacefulness toward the young adults as they strolled through the beautifully designed main hall, decorated with extraordinary murals of the lands of Ninjago and the four, massive guardians. Colorful and exotic, the dominant hall facing east was adorned with draping curtains flowing from the entryway, along with golden, serpant-like ornamental statues.

Upon arrival, the Monastery's interior lighting was quite dull and decrepit, with few bare furnishings neatly arranged in various positions. Sections within the temple included the indoor training halls, an armory, a capacious library, meditating and teaching chambers, and of course the living quarters secluded in the farthest end of the less important structures.

Divided from the main temple, the living quarters in the Monastery consisted of a dining area, kitchen, bath, and a few occupied bedrooms. Therefore, Aslan would remind his sons that the living quarters were originally designed to be minimalist, in which it offered nothing other than their essential needs. The meaning behind this was to keep the idea that his sons were to live a simple acetic life, rather than obtaining the unnecessary earthly comforts and possessions to live. This way his descendants would focus on fully dedicating their lives to the art of Spinjitzu, and come to learn to rightfully use their father's teachings in order to defend Ninjago from the endless evil spirits casting shadows over the land they called 'home'.

"It hasn't changed at all," Garmadon admitted as he scanned the narrow hallway within the living quarters. The rich brown, wooden floorboards creaking with every step taken.

"What did you expect? It's exactly the way you left it," Wu glanced over his shoulder and escorted the couple through the arched entryway of the kitchen, "So what's on the menu tonight?" He elbowed the petite female accidentally brushing against his left arm.

"Who decided I was cooking?" She giggled and shoved him away in a playful manner, "Besides, I think Garmadon already volunteered-"

"I most certainly did _not_." The taller snapped, already disgusted by his brother's flirtatious actions toward his wife, and leaned his weight against the black and silver speckled countertop.

"Eh, I don't know," Wu snickered and propped himself upon the granite opposite from his brother, "I'm not too sure I'm in the mood for burnt toast slapped on a paper plate."

Garmadon rolled his eyes and folded his toned arms across his chest as he watched his wife and brother continuously make jokes, "Ha, that was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"And he wonder's why I never allow him within five feet of the oven," Misako giggled and took a dangerously close seat beside the rather flirty blonde.

"To be on the safe side, we'll leave the cooking to you," Wu grinned and patted her back before side glancing his brother, "Feel free to use anything you can find in the kitchen. Garmadon and I will return shortly with Father,"

"Thank you, Wu," The light brunette strutted past the brothers, and popped open the fridge door, carefully scanning her options, "So what will it be tonight boys?"

"Surprise us!" Both men shouted in unison and spun around on their heals, walking side by side down the thin, shoji walled hallway leading to the meditating chambers in the main hall.

**A/N: That was seriously the longest chapter update ever, I am so sorry! I'm so busy it's not even funny.. I'll honestly try my best to never do that again because I know how annoying it can be waiting/: I also apologize that I haven't been able to read your guys's stories or review on them either): I just needed to get this chapter out here, and i promise I'll catch up on all your work and make up for my reviews as soon as I can!**

**Yea, I did give The First Spinjitzu Master a name, lol, it's Aslan! And no, I did not originally get it from Narnia! It's my friend's boyfriend's name and I just fell in love with it, so I stole it from him! XD I'd love to hear what you guys think of it, because I'm still kinda iffy on it!**

**And this might be a multiple chapter scene depending if I want to keep everything I originally wrote, so expect to meet Garmy's daddy next chapter, along with Wu and Garmadon's regular quarrels! As always, love you guys tons, thanks so much for reading!**

**WAIT! Does anyone know when Ninjago's 4th season is coming out?! I'm seriously dying waiting for it! I can't wait any longer because I'm already starting to lose interest in Ninjago.. Oh my gosh, did I really just say that?! Yeah, yeah I did, and its true): I'm a horrible person, I deserve to be slapped by all four of Garmadon's hands XD**


End file.
